Breaking Out
by bluebirdbeauty
Summary: Bella is a sheltered girl, no friends at school and two overprotective parents who are never home. As her senior year ends Bella doesn't want to end it without having fun. An unexpected friendship with Alice Cullen, youngest daughter to criminal family, will help Bella take all the risk this summer, even one that involves Bella falling involve with Alice's brother, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know what you all are thinking "Why do you keep deleting your stories when they're not finished?" Here's what's going on, ever since the beginning of June I was thinking about this story right here. I know it's been a long time but there were some days that I didn't touch these chapters for four days straight because I have my kids, but I did the best I could. I didn't want to write the first chapter and send it out unless I was completely sure that I wanted you all to read it. So I wrote this chapter right here and then realized, why don't a write a bunch of chapters and have them pre-written for you guys so I am able to upload them twice a week, or maybe even once a week, I haven't decided yet. So what I did was write the first ten chapters, I'm thinking to make this story possibly fifteen or maybe even twenty chapters, well have to see how the story plays out in my head. The story I just deleted was just something to keep you guys happy but now that I've finished the ten chapters I want to release this story for you guys to enjoy. Sorry about the long delay I forgot my sign-in and it took me ages to retrieve it and thank god that I finally remembered it! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for always sticking with me in my stories, you guys are honestly the best, enjoy!**

 **-Ana**

 **Song to enjoy while reading this: X Ambassadors / Renegades**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Bella**

High school sucked, it was not a fun place, and it wasn't a place I enjoyed. Guaranteed it was mostly because I had no friends but what was I to do? It was my senior year, and it was coming to an end very soon and I couldn't be happier. The saddest part of my day would have to be lunch, sitting alone at the furthered table from everyone. Today I decided that I would change it up and go sit outside, we had a grassy hill outside our school and I took my lunch and went and sat down at the top.

To say I was bored sitting alone was an understatement, I had no one to talk to and it's not like I could talk at home. Dad was always bugging me about school and Mom was usually at work or whatever.

"Hey!" I jumped when someone slammed down next to me; I looked at the small pixie like girl with the dark bob framing her face. "Alice Cullen." She held out her hand for me to shake and I did.

"Bella Swan," I mumbled pulling my hand away from her.

"So I'm having this party," Alice smiled "to celebrate us seniors graduating. You should come."

"Um-I've never met you before." I admitted.

"We have Calculus together, I sit in way back I see you in the front…everyday." Oh, I felt shitty that I didn't know who she was but I honestly just kept to myself.

"Why are you inviting me, we've never spoken before."

"It's a party for everyone, so everyone should be invited. Here-" Alice thrust a piece of paper into my hands "that's my address it's going to be casual, like a bonfire and some drinks. I would come over around eight-thirty."

"Oh," I looked down at the paper at her address; her house wasn't far from mine. "Okay."

"Cool, see you there Bella." Alice smiled at me and skipped away.

 **/**

After school I drove home and wasn't surprised when I found out my mom had went out of town. She was a lawyer; a good was too and was always traveling. My dad usually never came home until nine; he owned a lot of businesses in town. I'm not going to sit here and say we didn't have money, because we did.

We had the nice cars, a maid and even had someone come cook for us sometimes, I hated it. I wanted simple, and simple was something my family was not. I quickly dropped my book bag in the living room and walked into the kitchen, the house was silent so I hooked my phone up to the Bluetooth speaks that ran through the house. I danced around to Here by Alessia Cara and made myself a grilled cheese. I liked being home alone, it was my time to dance and be free. My parents were so overbearing and I loved when they were away.

I finished making my sandwich and grabbed a bag of barbeque chips and went out the back door to sit in one of the lounge chairs that faced our in ground pool. As I sat and ate there were many thoughts going through my head. What do I wear? How do I act? Do I drink? I've never had alcohol before. I huffed and pushed my empty plate away and pulled the big bag of chips closer to me. I didn't even know how to do makeup, the best was I could curl my hair…Kind of.

I cleaned up and grabbed a Coke from the fridge and took my book bag upstairs to my room. Against my parent's wishes I repainted my room a light grey, not the pink my mom wanted. It was big, my room with two large windows that faced the front yard, my room was messy but it was my messy. My room was my safe place, it had my artwork on the wall, I loved to draw it was something that brought me so much happiness. I was great at my violin too but I didn't want to go to school for it, my dad wanted me too. What he wanted, he got. Charles Swan couldn't have a daughter go to school for art, no that was a disappointment.

I flopped down on my big bed that was covered by my favorite navy blue comforter and sighed. I could feel my eyes fill with tears, if I had friends they could help me get ready, if my mom even cared about anything other then work and Church maybe I'd know how to do my makeup. I decided to stop wallowing and went into my big bathroom and changed the song on the Bluetooth to All Time Low by Jon Bellion and stripped down and got into the shower.

After washing and shaving I shut the water off and wrapped a towel around myself. What to wear was the issue, I went on my laptop to Google what girls wore when going to parties but I didn't have half those clothes. I did have a grey cotton crop tank top, I went and dug that out of my dresser. Next was jeans, I had a white pair of ripped high waist skinny jeans and threw those on my bed after looking for twenty minutes in my clothes for them. I wasn't going to wear any fancy shoes so I just decided to wear my high top converse. Wrapping a robe around my body I walked back into the bathroom and began the long process of blow-drying my hair.

Once I finished that it was around five-thirty, I went back downstairs and grabbed myself water. Through the big glass doors leading towards the backyard I could see straight to our neighbors yard, a couple and their teenage daughter lived there, she was sixteen, her name was Lizzie, she went to my school. From where I was I could see her outside jumping into the pool with her boyfriend, kissing him when they would surface for air. I wondered if I'd ever have that?

I went back to my room and laid down in bed, was I crazy for going to this party? I had never been to a party, didn't speak to anyone that was going to be and know I'd be left alone.

"You need to take risks Bella." I said to myself while I starred up at the ceiling "You're a big girl, you're going to go do your hair, get dressed and go to that party." I did as I told myself and went into my bathroom, sat in front of my vanity and for an hour I tried my best to curl my long wavy locks into a nice wave, kind of. My cell phone rang from my room and I dashed to grab it.

"Hello?"

" _Isabella, it's dad."_ My father Charlie said through the phone, did it not know I had caller ID?

"Yeah I know," I laughed.

" _Oh yeah, okay well I got some exciting news about a new contract that I have to go finalize in Texas, I'll be gone for a few days."_ Great, Mom and Dad both gone.

"You'll be back my Sunday though right? You and Mom both?"

 _"Unfortunately I wont be back until Tuesday, the same with you Mother."_ I felt tears fill my eyes Sunday was my eighteenth birthday.

"Okay," I said choking back my tears "it's whatever." I mumbled wiping at my eyes "I have to go I have some homework to finish."

 _"Alright love bug, keep up the good work. See you Tuesday,"_

"Yup." I whispered ending the call and tossing my phone on my bed. I wiped at my face and gathered myself; I have a party to get ready for.

 **/**

Once nine rolled around and I checked myself over I finally felt ready. I grabbed the keys to my dads Mercedes because I was really fucking pissed at both him and my mom. I knew where Alice's house was, it was about ten minutes away and the biggest house on the street, but it had a dark vibe to it. The street was filled with cars and once I finally found a spot I climbed out of the far and made my way to the house. From the front door I could hear the music blaring from the inside. I opened the door and I was amazed, Alice's house was gorgeous. I was huge and the ceilings were beautiful going so high up, it was way more beautiful then my house. The whole house was cluttered with people and I knew some of these people didn't go to our High School.

"Bella!" I saw Alice emerge from a group in the middle of the living room "I didn't think you could come-damn you look hot, you're so skinny." She placed her hands on my hips.

"Thanks," I mumbled giving her a small smiled.

"First party?" She shouted because the music was too loud. I nodded _yes_ "Let's go get you a drink." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a keg and told the boy standing there to give her two cups. Once finished she turned to me and kept one for herself and gave one to me. I took a sip and cringed, it wasn't bad but it wasn't good either. A boy, who looked a little older then us with blonde hair walked over and wrapped Alice in his arms and kissed her deeply. He was taller then her and it was cute when he picked her up to deepen the kiss even more.

"Jasper," Alice giggled when he set her down "this is Bella, she goes to school with me. It's her first party."

"Awesome," Jasper smiled "I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend."

"Jasper just graduated from NYU, law degree." Alice smiled. Jasper was attractive very tall, build and the most amazing blue eyes, and he seemed nice. He was old for Alice but who was I to judge, I didn't even know the girl.

"That's amazing, are you going to take the bar?" I asked.

"Nah, I've got a nice job with Alice's dad so I think I'll just do that for right now." Alice elbowed him in the stomach. "Sorry."

"Enough about Jasper," Alice took my hand "Wanna dance?"

I shook my head "I don't dance, I'm very bad at it." I took another gulp of my drink "I thought you were having a fire?"

"It's out back, we can go out there for a minute if you want." Alice turned and I followed her and Jasper outside. There was barely anybody out here expect for three people sitting around a fire. A woman who had long blonde hair and blue eyes who was cuddled up next to a big guy, he looked like a football player taking up a long of room on the bench he was sitting on with the blonde girl. Lastly on the bench opposite of them was probably one of the most attractive guys I have ever seen. He had piercing green eyes, a mouth that looked so kissable. He wore a green tank top, which exposed both his arms, which were covered from shoulder to wrist with tattoos.

"This is Bella," Alice introduced me to the three at the fire "This is Emmett," The football looking guy "my oldest brother and his fiancé Rosalie and my older brother Edward."

"Hey squirt." Emmett smiled squeezing his girlfriend closer to him. Rosalie waved but just seemed content wrapped in Emmett's arms.

"Sup," Edward said jerking his chin towards me as he starred at the fire. "Alice you said there was going to be twenty people max."

"Yeah well this is the one time mom and dad are out of town and I'm going to take advantage of it." Alice huffed downing her drink. She set her cup in the grass and reached in the cooler next to Emmett and grabbed a BudLight.

I quickly finished mine and Alice handed me a beer from the cooler. "You better clean this shit up fast tomorrow." Emmett laughed.

"Stop being so annoying just have some fun." Alice smiled swaying her hips from side to side. While they bickered I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous. I wish I had siblings I could talk to. Who I could vent with and tease maybe even throw a party with.

Alice nudged me "You good?"

"Just a little annoyed my parent's left me alone in the house till Tuesday." I said sitting in an open chair. Alice grabbed one and Jasper sat down pulling Alice into his lap.

"That sucks, you should have a party. Trash the whole house." Jasper grinned.

"Does it bother you that they're gone?" Rosalie, the blonde finally spoke.

"Um-It didn't used to, but Sunday is my eighteenth birthday so I expected them to care a little. It's whatever, just another stupid age." I shrugged.

"Um, eighteen is not stupid." Alice said "We should do something, what did you have planned?"

"Alice," I said quietly "why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me, we have one class together."

"We actually have three, but like I said you sit in the front. And I like you Bella, I don't know sometimes I just get these feelings about people and you're good people." Alice leaned back against Jasper.

"Trust her," Jasper whispered to me "her feelings are usually spot on." I smiled and sat back in my chair. Edward had still yet to speak, just sat at the bench sipping his beer.

"Squirt," Emmett said tossing an empty beer can into the fire "you gonna answer my sisters question about your birthday plans or not?" So I had a nickname now?

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything. I didn't have anything planned."

"Yes!" Alice jumped out of her seat, "Let's go to Greys!"

"No!" Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all said at once.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Their dad's club downtown, it the hottest night club." Jasper told me "Alice has only gone once and she was too drunk to remember anything."

"Shut up." Alice grumbled finishing her beer and throwing it in the fire "Please it's Bella's birthday."

"You don't even know the girl," Edward said finally speaking "you stalk her in class, it's kind of creepy."

"Don't be a dick," Alice flipped her brother off "I'm asking for one night."

"Talk to mom and dad," Emmett said hold his hands up in defense "I don't care what you do as long as you come home at the end of the night."

Alice sighed and looked at me "This is gonna be hard, my dads a little over protective. I'll talk to them tomorrow."

My phone started buzzing in my pants and I saw my mom was calling. I excused myself and went over to where a tree line started. "Hello."

 _"Bella where are you?"_ My mom, Renee spat into the phone _"I checked the monitors and you're no where in the house. It's almost eleven."_

"I'm out with some friends, were just getting some pizza." I lied.

 _"Bella, you have violin lessons tomorrow at eight, do not miss them I'm serious. Do you want that scholarship for Julliard?"_

No. "Yes." I whispered.

 _"Then I suggest you get home and sleep. Now."_

"Goodnight." I mumbled hanging up the phone, I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay and hangout with Alice and her family. They were people I'd never met people, fun, outspoken, funny.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked when I sat back down in my seat.

"Yeah." I lied taking my beer and drinking the last of it and throwing it in the fire. Edward nudged me and handed me another beer. "Thanks."

I tried to concentrate on what they were talking about, something about Alice getting in trouble with their parents but I couldn't take my mind off my mother. I can't believe she'd been watching me. I was pissed off, she was invading my privacy and who cares if I wanted to miss my lesson, I hated the violin.

"What's on your mind?" Edward asked while everyone else chatted.

"My mother," I shrugged "she's very controlling, like my dad. I don't know, she just kind of set me off I guess."

"You don't have to listen to them." He said simply.

I kept silent "She was watching me, my dad must have had some monitoring system set up. She knew I wasn't home."

"Whoa, that's kind of fucked up. My dad's pretty protective but he knows our space." Edward finished another beer and threw it in the fire "Fuck leave the house."

I laughed, "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"I don't have anyone or anywhere to go." I said quietly. Edward didn't speak again and I finished my beer and tossed it into the fire, I was three in and I felt a little tipsy. "I need to go home."

"You're not driving." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me back down in my chair.

"I'll walk, I'm only ten minutes away." I said pulling my arm away.

"I'll walk you," Alice said standing and handing Jasper her beer "Emmett, Edward and Jasper, please, break up the party."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Emmett smiled and walked into the house followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Edward. Alice and I walked down the street.

"Thanks for coming." Alice smiled bumping me "It was fun wasn't it?"

"Yeah," I chuckled "it really was thank you for inviting me. You're family is really cool, how old are your brothers?"

"Emmett is twenty-five and Edward is twenty-three," Alice hummed "Jasper will be twenty-two in four months, I'm dating an old man."

"How did you meet him?"

"My dad, Jasper's dad is really good friends with my dad and one day I went down to another bar my dad owns to meet him for lunch and Jasper was there with his dad. That was about a year and a half ago, I still love him."

"That's adorable."

"What about you, who was your first love?"

I twirled a piece of hair around my finger "I've never been in love, I've never had a boyfriend."

"You're missing out girl," Alice laughed, "Love is amazing, its crazy but beautiful. Every time I see Jasper I get butterflies and I cant wait to just wrap my arms around him and have sex."

I laughed and we stopped in front of my house "It sounds nice, thanks for walking me."

"No problem, I have a good feeling about you Isabella Swan. Tomorrow I'll come over and we can hangout, hopefully I can convince my dad to let us go to the club."

"Fingers crossed." I joked and watched Alice as she started her walk back to the house. To be honest I would love to hangout with Alice again but I wasn't fun like her and her family, I wouldn't be surprised if she just decided to not show up tomorrow and I wouldn't be mad about it because Alice Cullen had shown me a night of fun and that was all I ever wanted.

 **XOXO**

 **Well what do you think? It's a good start in my opinion, this story honestly has been in my head for forever and to finally have it all figured out and writing it is crazy. Well I hope you guys like it and the next chapter should be up in a week or maybe even sooner! Comment what you guys think; your comments mean the most. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song To Listen While Reading: Budapest / George Ezra**

 **Chapter2**

 **Edward**

I was hoping to sleep into at least twelve but the noise of my father, Carlisle's, booming voice woke me up around ten and I knew it was because Alice. I told her to clean the house before our parents got home but she didn't listen and I was not cleaning up that dirty living room. I rolled out of bed and walked out in the hallway the same time as Emmett.

"I don't know how Rosalie is still sleeping with all dad's yelling." Emmett mumbled walking downstairs and I followed.

"Alice Cullen," Emmett and I stopped at the entrance of the living room, oh my dad was really going to rip her a new one. "This fucking living room."

Alice stood in front of our dad starring at the floor. "Ohmygod, look at my couch." My mother, Esme, whined looking at the beer stained couch.

"I told Emmett and Edward to keep it under control." Alice said pointing at us.

"Whoa hold up," I said pointing at Alice "I told you not to even have this fucking party in the first place."

"Is Jasper here?" My Dad asked "I will fucking rip him apart." Alice gripped my dad's jacket. "Alice Marie Cullen, answer me."

"No-," Alice said "He left last night, please don't be mad at me daddy. I just wanted to have a fun night." My dad was a bad ass, but he could never be mad at Alice long, she was he baby.

"So help me god," My mom gasped looking outside at the in ground pool which was littered with beer cans. "Alice, how many people were here?"

She shrugged and tears fell freely down her face "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me. I wanted to have a fun night, I didn't expect all these people to show up, I only invited twenty."

My dad threw his hands up in frustration and walked upstairs to his room, slamming the door in the process.

"Could've stuck up for me twats," Alice growled walking over and punching Emmett in the arm and me in the stomach. "Last time I ever trust you two." She went into the kitchen and I heard her getting a trash bag.

"You couldn't at least control the party?" My mom asked walking over to my brother and I smiling "Cover my beautiful furniture?"

"You wanted new anyway," Emmett, laughed, "we kind of helped you out."

"Who bought the beer?" I raised my hand and she laughed, "I'm surprised I would think Emmett." Alice shuffled back into the living room and started putting beer cans.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy will let me come to Grey's tonight." Alice whined picking up a condom and pretend vomited.

My mom laughed "Alice you're out of your mind."

"She made a new girlfriend last night, wants to show her the time of her life." I added in while sitting on the clean chair in the corner.

Emmett sat down on the step and rested his head on the railing "You're bat shit crazy if you think dad is letting you in that club. You threw up everywhere last time."

"Shut up Emmett," Alice yelled "Mom tell him to go upstairs or something. I barely got any sleep since he was fucking Rosalie all night."

"You make a weird animal growl when you come." I laughed. My mom shook her head and pointed at Alice.

"Clean this up, I'll go settle your father down." My mom went upstairs and Alice sat down on the floor

"Can you guys please help me convince dad to let me go to Greys?" Alice whined "I want Bella to have fun for her birthday."

"Her birthday isn't till Sunday." I mumbled resting in the chair.

"You can't get drunk on Sunday, it's the Lord's Day." I laughed, "Shut up Edward, please guys no one should have to celebrate their birthday alone."

"Yo I'm staying out of this." I said holding up my hands "I'm getting coffee." And that was the end of that conversation.

 **/**

 **Bella**

I woke up and looked at my clock, I had missed my violin lessons and it was already noon. I looked at my phone and I had already missed seven calls from my mom and three from my dad. I walked downstairs and made myself some scrambled eggs and went outside to eat them by the pool.

"Hey Bella," Alice waved opening the tiny white gate that led to our backyard. Alice was here, she actually came back, and I didn't think she would.

"Hey," I waved settling my feet in the pool and digging into my eggs. Alice kicked off her flip-flops and sat down next to me.

"My dad was flipping a fucking shit when he got home," she sighed, "I'm going to convince him to let us go out tonight. You're going to help."

"How?"

"You're coming to dinner tonight, my mom is making you a cake." Alice sighed grabbing her phone and texting someone. "I hope you like lasagna."

"My favorite," I smiled "you don't have to do all this for me."

She looked up at me "Yes I do, it's your birthday-well tomorrow-but no one deserves to celebrate it alone."

"Thanks," I said with a mouth full of eggs. "I don't have anything to wear, if we do go to this club."

"No problem, you can borrow my clothes-damn your neighborhood is nice."

"So is yours."

"Yeah but my whole family lives on my street it's nothing like this." Alice looked over at my neighbors yard "They have a hot tub."

"I know." I laughed setting my plate aside. "Your whole family lives on your street, isn't that kind of fun?"

"Sometimes but they can get really annoying, it's more like family friends not really blood family." She set her phone back down and looked at me "What about you, any family?"

"No, none close." I shrugged. My phone started ringing next to me, it was my mother. "Mom."

 _"YOU MISSED LESSONS!"_ I held my phone away from my ear and Alice pretended not to listen _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"I was tired, it was one lesson it's not a big deal." I whispered.

 _"Your father and I are paying for those thousand dollar lessons. God Isabella are you that dumb that you would just throw away a lesson that could make you better?"_

"Why do you care you're not even here?"

 _"I want you to succeed, do you hear me? I don't know what you think you're doing tonight but cancel them and I'll have your teacher come to the house to make up for the lesson you missed."_

"Whatever," I said holding back tears.

 _"Goodbye."_ My mom snapped before ending the call.

"Sleepover at my house," Alice smiled picking up my plate. I let her in my house and I set my plate in the sink. She followed me to my room and I flopped on the bed. "Did you draw these?" She went around looking at all my sketches and paintings.

"Yeah, it's what I really want to go to school for but to my parents violin is more important." I shrugged "Can I really sleepover tonight?"

"Of course." She mumbled going through one of my sketchbooks. I went and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room Alice was going through my closet. "Very boring."

"Thanks," I laughed grabbing a bag and throwing my nightclothes, some jeans, underwear, bras and a spare tooth brush. I changed into shorts and a tee, packing my converse, and slipping on a pair of flip-flops.

"I walked can we drive back?" Alice whined "That walk is way harder when it's hot out."

"Yeah." I grabbed the keys to my red Jeep and we drove to Alice's house. It looked bigger in the daylight, the Cullen house. I parked in the driveway and we went in through the garage door, which led to the massive kitchen. There was a small woman with caramel colored hair cooking; she looked not a day over thirty, she was stunning.

"Ma," Alice yelled making the woman jump "this is my friend Bella, she going to stay the night tonight."

"Hi Bella," Alice's mom said giving me a hug "I'm Esme Cullen, I hope you like lasagna because I made it just for you. I even ordered you a cake."

"You didn't have to do that." I told her "Honestly it's too much, you guys don't even know me."

"Once you're a friend of Alice's you instantly become family." Esme smiled then looked at Alice and pointed at her "Your father is still pissed of."

"Oh fuck," Alice sighed sitting at the island, I joined her setting my bag at my feet. "it was one party." If I said 'Oh fuck' to my mom I couldn't even imagine what she'd do to me, it was weird seeing Alice talk to her mom this way.

"Alice the house was disgusting." Esme growled. "I know for a fact that you didn't clean because you were screwing Jasper."

I gasped and covered my mouth. "What you don't talk to your mom like this?" Alice laughed, "Just wait till dinner, my dad is the worst."

"Squirt!" Emmett's booming voice echoed in the kitchen and he hugged me tight around the shoulders. "Are you ready to party tonight?"

"Dad said yes?!" Alice gasped.

"No," Emmett laughed, "I'm just fuckin' with you." Alice flipped him off and took my hand in hers and dragged me up to her bedroom, it was about the same size as mine but just a little bigger but with purple walls and an even bigger bed then what I already had.

"I hate Emmett sometimes, seriously." Alice grumbled going over to her walk in closet and looking through it. I followed after her and starred in amazement, I mean my mom had a walk in closet but Alice's was amazing. "What to wear, what to wear."

"I thought your dad hasn't decided on if you could go."

"He's going to say yes, I'll start crying if he doesn't and my dad hates women who cry it freaks him out of something." Alice said with her hands "It's weird. How are you with low cut?" I shrugged I didn't care.

There was jewelry everywhere and tons of shoes all over the place. Alice held up a black strappy dress with a deep neckline. "Sure," I sighed feeling a little nervous, I had never worn something like that.

"And these," Alice reached up for a pair of shoes. She placed the pair of six-inch black strappy heels in my hand. "Go lay them on the bed." I did as told and she came out minutes later with a black and white off the shoulder, deep neckline dress and set it on the bed with chunky six-inch heels. "I think I'll look cute in it." Alice laughed.

"Your closet is amazing, it's like a mini mall." I joked, "Thanks for letting me borrow a dress and shoes. I-well-I've never had anyone to do this stuff with before."

"Not even with your mom?" I shook my head _no_ "Well I'm here now and we're going to have so much fun." She reached over and took my hand in hers "Get ready to have the best birthday ever."

Alice and I hung in her room for what felt like forever just talking and getting to know one another, it was so much fun. At seven Alice's mom called us down for dinner and I joined them in the big dinning room. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward joined us for dinner, I had yet to see Alice's dad.

"I smell something good," A booming voice yelled and in walked Alice's father, he was tall, built and had blonde hair with hints of grey in it. He, just like his wife, did not look a day over thirty. "You're the friend." He nodded to me taking a seat at the head of the table while Esme dished food onto his plate.

"Yeah," I smiled "I'm Bella Swan."

"Carlisle," He smiled kissing Esme on the cheek once she finished setting food on his plate. We all started eating and the conversations picked up. Emmett and Carlisle talk about a baseball game that was on last night, Rosalie, Alice and Esme talked about clothes and Edward sat next to me eating.

"Having fun." Edward spoke digging into his salad

"It's not to bad," I joked, "What are you being so quiet about?"

"I'm not being quiet, I'm starving." He kept eating and I followed until Alice finally cleared her throat and everyone at the table groaned.

"Daddy," Alice said sweetly.

"Alice," Carlisle answered.

"Isabella here is a girl who has never been to a party expect last night. Now tomorrow is her birthday and we obviously can't do anything fun on Sunday, the Lords day."

"Alice get to the point so I can eat." Carlisle said rolling his eyes.

"Can we please go to Greys tonight, not just Bella and I but all of us. It'll be fun, and G-Eazy is playing tonight. Daddy please." Alice put her hands together like she was praying and made a pouty face.

Carlisle looked at me and gave Alice a look before pointing at her "I swear to Christ, you fucking throw up and you'll never go again."

"Holy fucking shit," Emmett laughed, "I can't believe you agreed." Alice jumped up and down and ran over to wrap her dad in a big hug.

"Can't get into to much trouble when we're all there." Carlisle pointed out kissing Alice's head before she returned to her seat.

"Bella is going to look so hot, she's going to be pulling the guys in." Alice squealed and I blushed. "Oh, Jasper is coming too."

"No sex tonight, any of you." Esme said pointing to everyone, even me. "I want this house cleaned spotless tomorrow. The living room is almost there and the backyard is terrible."

"Oh god, can Edward make it a night with no girl in his bed?" Rosalie joked. Edward threw a piece of bread at her and smiled.

"Fuck off blondie." He smiled and it was just another reason to add to the reasons why he was so handsome, his smile.

 **/**

I helped Esme clean up while Alice started getting ready, I washed dishes while Edward dried and Esme went to take out the trash. When standing close to me Edward was so tall, my head barely reached his shoulder. We didn't speak while doing this task, I didn't know if he had a personal issue with me or he just had nothing to say. So I kept to myself and once finished I went upstairs into Alice's room.

Her hair was done; she had straightened it and did little makeup. "Come sit in my chair." She smiled pulling me over into her bathroom.

"Can I turn some music on?" I asked reach for my iPhone, which was sitting on the charger.

"Nope." Alice smiled as she started curling my hair. I played Hold Me Up by Conrad Sewell. "I love this." Alice said after a few seconds. We chatted while Alice curled my hair and then did my makeup.

"Your parent's are really cool." I said as she placed some eye shadow on me.

"They can be sometimes, we're a very open family. I'm sorry if that's like weird to you I don't know how things are with you family."

"No it's really refreshing to like see you guys all together. I wish I had a family like this." I admitted. "One that cared."

"I'm sorry." Alice said quietly "I hope tonight takes your mind off of everything."

"It does, thank you for all of this."

"No problem, you're finished." When I looked in the mirror I didn't see normal Bella I saw hot Bella, makeup done, beautiful long hair. "Let's go get dressed."

Alice and I helped each other squeeze into our dresses, laughing when we struggled so hard. Once squeezed in and shoes on I looked in the mirror and I'm not going to lie I looked good, the dress was tight but it hugged me good and the neckline with down far but it made my boobs look bigger. "So hot," Alice smiled.

We went downstairs and joined Alice's family as they waited for us by the front door. Edward looked at me funny and when I passed by him we brushed hands and I felt something, almost like an electric current.

"Rules," Carlisle said walking to stand next to Esme, who looked stunning in a short red dress "Alice you puke, you're gone and never coming back. Bella I'll give you a free pass since it's your first time. You stay in the VIP area with us and will not leave, are we agreed?"

Alice and I both nodded. "You two look stunning," Rosalie smiled talking about Alice and I and wrapping an arm around Alice's neck and kissing the top of her head. Rosalie wore a skintight purple dress and huge gold strappy heels.

We all trailed outside and piled into the big limo waiting for us. Jasper was sitting inside waiting and Alice bounced over to him kissing him as soon as she was in his lap.

Rosalie sat next to Emmett, Esme and Carlisle the same and then there was Edward and I. "Always fun being the single one." Edward whispered as Esme handed out champagne to everyone. Edward grabbed two and handed me one. "To being single."

I clinked out glasses together and took a sip; this was way better then the beer.

"You're not seeing someone?" I asked him.

"No, don't want to commit I guess. I'm focusing on working with my dad mostly and at my shop."

"What shop?"

"I own a repair shop, Cullen Mechanics and I work with my dad a lot." Edward shrugged "I guess I just don't have the time to be dating. What about you, boyfriend?"

"No." I said sipping my drink "Just haven't found anyone." Edward smiled at me and shook his head "What?"

"Just wondering as to why a girl as gorgeous as you is single." I blushed this was different to me. "I'm sorry, I over stepped."

"No it's just no one has ever said that to me before, yanno called me beautiful." I said and looking over at Alice, who was smiling at Edward and I. My cell phone started ringing in my tiny clutch and I answered it without looking at who was calling. "Hello."

 _"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"_ My dad screamed into the phone

"I'm hanging out with some friends, I'm sleeping over my friend from schools house." I said quietly and I noticed the limo had gotten silent.

 _"I know just as well as you do Bella that you don't have any friends from school."_ He growled, _"Get home, you missed two lessons now."_

"I'm not going home, I'm having fun for my birthday. You're not even going to be here." I told him.

 _"Now you're going to act like a brat because your mother and I aren't going to be home for a stupid birthday? Grow up its one birthday and try to act like an adult."_

"Okay," I said quietly knowing tears were falling down my face "I'll do a lesson tomorrow, whatever. I'm not going home tonight, I'm having fun." I ended the call and wiped at my face.

"Hey Bella," Carlisle said and I looked up at him "get as drunk as you fuckin' want. Aint nobody sayin' shit to you tonight."

I smiled and Alice leaned forward and took my hand in hers "Have a good time tonight Bella, okay?"

I nodded, tonight was going to be a night where Bella Swan let loose.

 **XOXO**

 **What do you think? I'm really enjoying this so far, this story is going so well and writing it has been so easy. I can't wait for you guys to see how this story goes and I hope you like! Thanks so much for the reviews, even though there was only a little it still makes me know what I'm writing is something that you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song to Listen to While Reading: Problem/ Natalia Kill**

 **Second Song to Listen to While Reading: Lets Get Lost/ G-Eazy**

 **Third Song to Listen to While Reading: Pyro/ Kings of Leon**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella**

Grey was nothing I had ever experienced before, the minute I walked in at eleven it was packed. People grinding on one another on the dance floor, bodies against bodies. Carlisle moved us all up to the VIP, which over looked the dance floor; this was place massive and amazing.

"This is awesome," I yelled into Alice's ear because of the loud music. Alice was already dancing against Jasper and I smiled, they were so happy together.

Carlisle snapped his fingers and a waitress arrived and they all ordered. I didn't know what to say I've never done this before.

"Let's give her a Dirty Shirley," Edward ordered for me "Start you off easy." I thanked him and leaned against the railing as G-Eazy came out onto the stage. I was surprised to see Carlisle and Esme dancing with one another; it was just strange to see. The waitress returned with our drinks and I noticed I was the only one without a dance partner. I looked around but then men that were in the VIP area were older, maybe Carlisle age.

I listened to G-Eazy sing and felt a body behind me, I didn't think and just started dancing against them. When I looked over at Alice her eyes widened, she chuckled then whispered something to Jasper, who also laughed.

"Ignore them." Edward whispered into my ear. It was Edward I was dancing on, oh my god I was embarrassed. "Don't stop, enjoy the music, dance with me." This wasn't right, but being pressed up against Edward it was another feeling and I couldn't explain it.

I only new one song from G-Eazy, it was Let's Get Lost, and he didn't play that song until the end of his show. The entire time I danced with Edward and drank, I switched to Jack and Coke after my Dirty Shirley was getting gross. I had to be drunk, I felt a fuzzy feeling through my whole body and it made me relax, made my forget about my parents.

"Having a good time?" Edward asked in my ear after G-Eazy thanked the crowd and walked off stage. Music began to play through the speakers and everyone began dancing again.

"Yeah," I sighed leaning back against him. His arms wrapped around my waist spanning over my stomach. "I like this."

"Me too," he said against my neck. "There is something about you."

I giggled, the stubble of his beard tickling my neck. "Stop," I turned looking at him and smiled. Edward Cullen was a handsome man, in his black suit and white button up shirt and I was dancing with him.

"You drunk yet?" I nodded smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're having a good time, you deserve it."

"Hmm," I smiled leaning into him, I starred at him mouth for about five seconds before I leaded forward and pressed my lips against his. I was awkward at first, it was my first kiss and it was a drunken one between a friend and a friend's brother. What was I doing? I quickly pulled away and removed my arms from his neck "I apologize," I mumbled stumbling over to Alice and dancing with her and Jasper.

Edward

Fuck my life Bella was hot. Alice did quite a number turning her into a sexier person then she already was, the girl could be a model. The whole night her grinding against me, I'm surprised she didn't feel my hard on, but she was pretty drunk. When kissed me, I did not expect that but her lips-holy hell-those things were so fucking soft.

My dad came up to my and clapped me on the shoulder "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Drinking," I said holding up my scotch "where's mom?"

"Bathroom," he pointed at me "stay away from Alice's friend. She's a child compared to you, you old fuck."

I chuckled "Nothings going on," I said taking a sip of my drink "innocent drunk kiss. She wont remember and I wont bring it up."

"Won't bring what up?" My mom asked coming up to my other side.

"Nothing." I smiled kissing the side of her head. "Business." Mom frowned and my dad pulled her to him and kissed her. I walked over to sit in one of the empty booths and told the waitress to bring me another drink. The entire time I kept my eyes glued on Bella, there was just something about that girl.

Bella

Never again, I thought to myself while I was in Alice's bathroom throwing up in her toilet at four in the morning. "That's a lot," Alice mumbled as she sat behind me holding my hair "how much did you drink?"

"I honestly lost count have four Dirty Shirley's and four Rum and Cokes." I mumbled before throwing up in the toilet again. Once I felt I was done I flushed and brushed my teeth and lay in Alice's bed while she placed a cold wash cloth on my head.

"At lease you get a free pass and can come back to Grey's if we go again." She smiled. "It was fun, wasn't it?"

I smiled "It really was," I couldn't remember most of what happened, I know I did dance with Edward but everything else was kind of a blur after that. "Thank you Alice tonight was awesome."

"Hey we're friends now, just think about how amazing this summer is going to be. Oh my god and Prom, I cannot wait for Prom."

"Not going."

"Why?"

"No date."

Alice huffed "We'll talk about Prom later, it's not for another two weeks" She snuggled under her cover and looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm just glad I invited you to my party, I know it sounds funny but when I was telling people about it something was just drawing me to you. Like it was telling me you were going to be one of my good friends, forever."

I laughed and put the wash cloth over my eyes "You are a strange girl Alice Cullen, but you've showed me crazy fun in two days, fun that I never thought I would get to experience. Thank you, for being my friend."

"No problem," Alice smiled "now go to sleep, you'll have a killer headache when you wake up. Oh and by the way, Happy Birthday."

 **/**

Alice was right; the headache I had felt like someone was taking a knife and shoving it into my head. When Alice shook me awake at twelve I felt like the whole room was spinning. "Happy Birthday!" She screamed and I wanted to punch her.

I stumbled down into the kitchen where Esme had set out a plate for me with eggs, bacon, and orange juice. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie left to go home early, they live about ten minutes from here." Alice mumbled shoving food in her mouth.

"Edward had to go into work," Esme sighed washing a pan she had just used "and Carlisle is still sleeping. Happy Birthday by the way sweetie. I have you cake in the freezer but you can come over later tomorrow and grab it since it's too early for cake."

"Thanks," I blushed, I had my phone sitting next to me on silent and I saw my mom was calling. I took a calming breath before answering the phone. "Hey."

 _"Still not home."_ She growled _"I don't understand, we've left you home before and now you decide to act out?"_

"Is that all you have to say to me?" I asked.

 _"Happy birthday, are you happy?"_ She mumbled, _"Your father called me and said he'd be home tonight."_

"Great," At this moment I was sick and tired of dealing with my parents stressing me out, they didn't even care about me "I have to go, I have plans today so goodbye." I hung up with out a response and finished my plate off just as Carlisle walked into the kitchen. He walked over to Esme planting a loud kiss on her lips and slapping her ass.

"Happy birthday Bella," He smiled taking the plate Esme had sitting for him and sat next to Alice. "Any plans?"

"I think I'm just going to hangout at home, I'm kind of sick of my parent's yelling at me." I shrugged. "Plus I have homework I need to do."

"Yes homework sounds like a great idea." Esme said eyeing Alice as she handed me two Advil "For your head." I thanked her and took the two pills.

"I do my homework, sometimes I just don't like doing my History stuff, and it's boring." Alice yawned finishing her plate and putting it in the dishwasher. I finished my plate and placed it in the dishwasher and went upstairs to grab my stuff. I thanked Esme and Carlisle for letting me stay over and taking me out and Alice followed me to my car.

"Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow for school?" This was what I was worried about, would Alice change when school came around?

"Of course, first period together." Alice smiled "Thank for coming, I'll text you later okay."

"See ya!" I waved getting into my car and driving home. I did the dirty dishes in the sink and went upstairs to brush my teeth and take a shower. After I grabbed my sketchpad and some pencils and sat in the backyard, my new sketch focused on one person, Edward Cullen. Getting the perfect shape of his nose, mouth and his round green eyes. Once I finished most of his face I set my stuff inside and went to grab some homework, finishing my Calculus homework and starting a Physic's study guide, finals were close.

I finally finished with my homework, stopping a little in-between to make a sandwich and drink some tea, around five. I continued sketching and once I felt like finished with Edward I held it away and looked at it, and I was impressed. I don't remember much from last night but I had fun, and dancing with Edward was amazing.

My phone started ringing and I saw Alice's name pop up "Hey."

 _"Finished cleaning the entire house and outside."_ Alice huffed _"Let me tell you that was not easy, plus I have a little bit of a hangover, nothing like you though."_

"Oh god Alice." I laughed.

 _"Just wait until someone else's birthday, it'll be extra crazy."_

"Whose birthday is next? I need time to recover."

 _"Well my eighteenth was two months ago, Edward will be twenty-four in July, Emmett's twenty-seventh will be in December…Um-my mom-she'll be forty-six in October and my dad-it's my dad-his birthday is in June, he'll be fifty-two."_

"Your parent's are literally so young looking."

 _"I know, I pray I still look as good as my mom when I get her age."_ She sighed, _"Well I was just calling to check up on you."_

"Thank Alice, I'm actually going to go and make myself dinner so I'll talk to you later."

 _"See ya Bells."_ Alice yelled and hung up the phone.

When I heard the front door slam shut I knew that my dad was home. I quickly cleaned up my sketchpad and shoved it all in my book bag.

"In the house!" My dad yelled opening the back door. I carried my stuff inside and set it on the counter as my dad paced back and forth through the kitchen. "I don't even know what to say to you."

"How about Happy Birthday." I whispered.

"Don't talk back," He snapped, "God, your mother and I are gone for less then a week and you start acting like a little brat."

"I've just been having fun, hanging with my friend Alice and her family."

"Bella I don't know what hold your new friend on you but end it. If she's telling you to miss this lessons that is not a friend. You're getting ready to audition for Julliard, you don't need friends you need to focus."

"You're wrong." I said standing up for myself, I was sick of my parent's never asking me what I wanted, I didn't want Julliard I wanted Forks University they had an amazing art program.

"Excuse me," He said getting closer to me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he must have had been drinking on the plane.

"You're wrong." I repeated, "Alice is not telling me to skip lessons, it's my own choice. I don't even want to go to Julliard; I want to go to Forks University. There art program is amazing and I could get accepted. I don't want to be your robot, I want to make my won decisions."

Before I could react he slapped me across the face, hard. I grabbed my cheek and stumbled backward. I slowly reached up and touched my lip, it was bleeding. My dad had never hit me before and it scared me.

"You will go where I tell you to go." He growled pointing at me. I quickly grabbed my book bag and ran upstairs to my room locking the door behind me. I slid down to my floor and started sobbing, Happy eighteenth Birthday to me.

/

The next morning I looked in the mirror and sure enough a bruise rested on the side of my face. The cut on my lip had scabbed over a little but it was still there. I tried covering up my bruise but I felt like I was just making it worse. Once dressed for the day I quietly went downstairs and was relieved when my father wasn't at the island eating breakfast. I quickly packed a lunch and grabbed a granola bar and headed for my car, once I was seated in my jeep I took a deep breath.

I knew I had first period with Alice so I had to keep my face hidden, when I arrived at school I put my hood up and kept my face down. I needed to seem normal; when I walked into first period I saw Alice in the back and went to sit in the open seat next to her.

"What's with the hood?" Alice asked nudging me "God I hate history."

"Dunno," I shrugged keeping my head down and hair pulled over my face.

"You okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled getting quiet once the teacher walked into the room. I knew I was being short with Alice but I didn't want to bring attention to myself, my face wasn't getting any better.

Once History was over I quickly ran out only to be stopped by Alice grabbing my arm and spinning me around "What's your problem-" she placed her hand over her mouth "Ohmygod Bella."

I pulled my hair foreword towards my face "Stop staring."

"Did your dad do that?"

"Yes, just drop it okay. He's never done it before he just lost his temper. Listen I have to get to class." I turned and walked away from her, I didn't mean to be rude but I didn't want to talk about it. When I sat down in class I received a text from my mom.

 _Should be home tonight around 8 instead of tomorrow –R._ Thank god my mom was coming home, she'd put my dad in his place.

/

I was able to get home before my dad and did everything in my room from homework to eating dinner. I heard my dad's car pull in the driveway around seven-thirty and walked over to lock my door. He called up to me to come downstairs but I ignored him.

It wasn't until I heard my moms' car pull into the driveway and eight that I ran downstairs and threw myself in her arms the minute she walked through the door. "Isabella what are you doing?" My mom grunted when I hugged her tighter.

"I missed you, dad he-" I pulled back and pushed my hair behind my ear to show her the bruise and cut lip "I don't know what to do."

She took my chin in her hand and examined it. "Serves you right," She picked up her bags and walked into the kitchen were my dad stood cooking himself a meal "Hey sweetie." She walked over and kissed him. She didn't care, didn't care that my dad, her husband, hit me.

"Get in here." My dad yelled.

Tears blurred my vision and I ran up to my room locking the door and leaning against it. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Alice.

"What?" She answered on the third ring.

"I'm so sorry please," I sobbed into the phone "Come get me, I can't stay here please Alice."

"Bella!" My dad was on the other side banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Alice asked and I heard her moving around.

"Open this door Bella!" He was pounding harder on the door.

"Alice please," I cried.

"I'm coming with Edward, pack everything up you want I'm coming I'll be there in five minutes pack fast."

"No don't hang up." I begged, "Stay on the line please."

"Okay relax, put me on speaker. Edward let's go now!" I heard her yell. I set the phone on my bed and grabbed two duffle bags and my backpack. I looked at my door as my father pounded at it making it shake.

"ISABELLA MARIE OPEN THIS DOOR!" He screamed. Where was my mom, the woman that was supposed to be protecting me? I quickly packed both duffels full of clothes and shoes. I added all my school stuff to my book bag along with my laptop and all my chargers. I grabbed my toothbrush and notice that it was silent.

"We're outside." Alice said through the phone. I went over and opened up one of my big windows and dropped down both bags of clothes and kept the backpack on me. I saw Alice and Edward race over to grab my bags and I felt a little relieved to see them.

"Alice-" I was shouted before being yanked back by my hair and thrown on the ground and my father standing over me.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He screamed pulling my ponytail so I looked up at him. "ANSWER ME!" He slapped me again; same spot at before and I swear it hurt more then last time.

"I don't know." I sobbed and looked over to see my mom leaning against the wall opposite my room, just watching. I closed my eyes; I did not want to see what was coming.

"You have-" When my dad fell silent I opened and saw Edward standing in the doorway, a gun pointed right at my dad, Alice behind him with a gun pointed at my mom.

"Let go of her, now." Edward growled. My dad released my hair and moved back away from me. Edward held out his hand and I pulled myself up falling in his embrace, burying my face in his chest. "You're okay now, you're safe." He whispered to me.

He backed us up until we go down the steps and out the door. As we walked to the car he put the gun in his hand in the back of his waistband and took the one Alice had. "You okay Bella?" Alice asked once we were both seated in the back of Edwards GLK Class Mercedes.

"No," I whispered watching Edward put the gun Alice had in his glove compartment. "Why do you guys have guns?"

"Not the time." Edward said from the front seat starting the car and heading to his parent's place. I looked down at my hands as they shook in my lap, I felt my eyes tear up again. Why was this happening?

When we got to Esme and Carlisle, Alice went and grabbed my bags while Edward helped me out of the car and took my face in his hands. "Listen to me, they will not hurt you again. I promise you that Bella."

I nodded and hugged him again resting head against his chest again. "Thank you, for saving me."

"Let's get inside." Alice said looking up and down the street. We followed and walked into the kitchen. Esme gasped when she saw me and went to grab me a bag of peas and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said sitting on one of the stools and looked up to see Carlisle enter the room.

"Who did this?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"M-My dad." I said getting choked up. Esme went over to Carlisle and pulled him into the hallway but I could hear that they were arguing.

"I'm going to go put these in my room." Alice took my backpack and my two duffle bags and ran them upstairs.

"Look at me," Edward tilted my face up and I saw pain in his eyes. "No one should touch something that is as precious as you."

I shook my head tears falling down my face "He's never done this before. I don't know what happened maybe something with work?"

"Don't make excuses for him." Edward bent low, his face inches from mine "He will never lay a finger on you again, understand me?" I nodded _yes_. Alice ran back down and Edward moved away so Alice could stand by me.

Esme and Carlisle walked in "You'll stay here." Carlisle said, "You will not go near that house again. If you need something out of it you will have myself, Jasper, Edward or Emmett accompany you."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry this happened, has he done anything like this to you before?" I shook my head _no._

"Just the other day was the first time…and then today…my dad had really good lawyers, my mom is a good lawyer. What if they do something about the fact that Alice and Edward had guns?"

"You brought out guns?" Carlisle yelled, Alice flinched but Edward didn't move. "Are you two complete morons?"

"He was holding her by her down by her hair daddy, Edward gave me the gun he keeps in the car." Alice said tears in her eyes.

"He yanked her away from the window, we ran in and I wasn't going in unarmed. He held her down on the floor. I got in there right after he hit her, I was gonna kill him." Edward whispered the last part.

"God damnit," Carlisle said rubbing his temples, Esme tried to calm him "If anyone saw you…"

"No one saw us." Edward said leaning against the island "I made sure." Carlisle nodded and looked at me.

"Keep that ice pack on your face, it'll stop it from bruising anymore then it already has." I nodded.

"D-Don't hurt my dad." I pleaded, Carlisle sighed and I started crying again. Yes my dad sucked dick but I didn't want anyone dying. Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder and Esme walked forward to wrap me in a hug.

"Carlisle," Esme looked at him shaking her head "leave it."

"Fine," He looked at me one last time "Edward my office, now." When they left Esme took my face in my hands.

"You don't have to go back there, you stay here as long as you like." I nodded and Alice hugged be from behind and kissed the side of my head. I felt safe now, thank god.

 **XOXO**

 **Alright what do you guys think? That chapter was intense, and I loved it. I cannot wait for you to read the next chapter it is so good. It will be almost a week or even less before the next chapter. I'm going on vacation with my husband so you'll receive a chapter close to either Sunday or maybe even Monday.**

 **Someone asked how old everyone was and here it is:**

 **Bella: 18**

 **Edward: 23**

 **Alice: 18**

 **Jasper: 22**

 **Emmett: 26**

 **Rosalie: 26**

 **Esme: 45**

 **Carlisle: 51**

 **(Incase you were curious as to what Bell and Alice's dresses looked like when they went to the club. Just copy and paste into your browser)**

 **Bella** : product/Black-Crazy-in-Love-Dress-051031279?c=2782

 **Alice** : product/Black-051031277?c=2782

 **(Also the Cullen's home and Bella's home)**

 **Cullen's house:** homes/for_sale/WA/house_type/49364747_zpid/59_rid/6-_beds/500000-_price/1893-_mp/days_sort/55.229023,-103.776855,38.788345,-142.888184_rect/4_zm/2_p/

 **Bella's house:** homes/for_sale/WA/house_type/79973129_zpid/59_rid/2-_beds/400000-500000_price/1514-1893_mp/pool_att/days_sort/55.229023,-103.776855,38.788345,-142.888184_rect/4_zm/3_p/


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Be-Lated Fourth of July Everyone! I know I am a little late but my family and I went camping and had the most wonderful time then I was just so busy I forgot to post the chapter. I want to warn you guys that starting tomorrow, until next Saturday, I will be in Hawaii on vacation with my husband and kids and I will not be bringing my laptop. With that said I have this chapter for you. I know my links from the last chapter did not fully post so I will have them in my bio on the main page. So check them all out, it's everything from Bella's parent's house, to the Cullen's house and even the dresses that they choose to wear in this chapter, plus the ones they wore to Grey. Thank you all for the amazing comment's and I will see you when I return from Hawaii. ALOHA!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella**

I had been at the Cullen's for about four days now, my parents had not called and when I went with Edward to grab some of my art supplies all of my belongings were thrown on the front lawn. I cried the entire day after that. I had never experienced such hate in my life. Living with the Cullen's was something else; they were all loose cannons but also very loving. I still never found out why they carry guns, and to be honest I didn't want to ask. Alice and I have spent so much time together and it felt like I had a sister, she's been here for me. I've hung out with Edward a lot too, he stops by a lot and it feels like he stops by just to check on me.

Today I was with Alice at the mall while she looked at Prom dresses. Jasper had asked her a while ago by spelling it out in rose pedals on her bed. I sat outside the dressing room Alice was in as she tried on her forth dress. "I don't know what color is going to look good on me." Alice said.

"I think red will look amazing on you." I said scrolling through my phone while she changed. "The red one will look the best in my opinion."

"What do you think?" Alice asked stepping out in a beautiful taffeta mermaid gown with a high neck nude bodice that was encrusted with crystals with a keyhole back. The bottom half of the dress was a beautiful red and Alice looked stunning.

"I love that." I told her honestly. "You look so good in that and it makes your legs look longer."

"I think it's the one." She smiled turning in the mirror and looking at it from every angle. "It's nine-hundred, pretty cheap compared to what my mom thought I was going to buy."

I shook my head, the Cullen's were not shy about spending money, and my question was where did it all come from. All Esme did was run a high-end furniture store and Carlisle; I didn't really know what he did.

"What about you?" Alice walked over and squatted down in front of me "Try on a couple dresses."

"No I'm good." I shrugged, to be honest I actually really wanted to go to Prom, my issue was I didn't have a date. Esme tried to convince me it was okay to go alone but I wasn't convinced, it was not okay.

"Please Bells, I saw you staring at the dress over there." She pointed to the blue one in the window. "Come on, what can it hurt."

"Fine." I agreed. Alice had one of the workers grab me the dress in a size 4, once handed to me in the dressing room I stripped down and got in the dress. It was gorgeous, and I loved it so much. It was a blue flowy gown that had layers of chiffon and had a nude bodice that had crystals on it the same color as the lower half. When I walked out Alice squealed and walked over to stand next to me by the mirror.

"Look at us we look amazing." Alice turned me left and right "Bella you look amazing please get this dress."

"I don't have anywhere to wear it." I said touching the beautiful skirt. "I should take it off, I don't want to ruin it."

"I'll buy it, please let me buy it." Alice begged, "Give me the weekend, three days to find you a date."

"What?"

"Give me three days to find you a date. Someone you'll have fun with and if in those three days I cannot find someone we will return the dress."

"You're not going to find me a Prom date in three days, that's impossible considering you're my only friend."

"Trust me." Alice said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Whatever," I laughed shaking hands with Alice as she smiled one of her mysterious smiles at me.

 **/**

"Bella," Esme said while I was studying for one of my finals out on the back patio "what are you doing out here?"

"Studying." I smiled showing her my notecards "My Psychology final is going to be really hard so I want to get a head start."

"God I wish Alice was like you." Esme said walked over and joining me at the table. "How was dress shopping?"

"Good Alice got a really pretty red dress and then I got one but I'm going to return it. Alice is convinced she can find me a date in three days but it's not going to happen."

Esme gave me a smile "I don't know, Alice always finds a way. Do you not want to go to Prom?"

"No, I actually really want to go but I don't want to go with someone I'm going to have a horrible time with."

"Understandable," She stood up and placed a kiss on the top of my head "you continue studying, I want all A's on those finals." I smiled as she walked back into the house and my phone vibrated to signal a text message.

 _What are you doing squirt? -E_ It was Edward, I smiled as I replied.

 _I'm trying to study, so leave me alone –B_

 _Studying? Finals aren't for another two weeks, come hangout with me. –E_

I smiled and chewed on my bottom lip, I really liked hanging out with Edward. He makes me happy, and I know I had a little crush on him but someone like Edward liking me, that was impossible. So I kept my little crush to myself.

 _Your house is boring. –B_

This was obviously a joke; Edward's apartment downtown was nice. It was a two-bedroom condo and it was beautiful. I had only been to it once with Alice when we had to stop there real quick.

 _Get your ass over my house before I come over there and tackle you. –E_

I giggled, we always did harmless flirting, or was this not flirting? I didn't know what this was I've never experienced it before.

 _I'm coming but I'm bringing my school stuff –B_

I shoved my phone inside my pocket and placed all my notecards and textbooks inside my book bag. Esme was in the living room when I walked into the house.

"Esme can I take one of the cars? I'm going to go hangout with Edward for a little." Esme smiled and waved me on. I took the keys to Carlisle's LR4 White Land Rover and smiled when I started the drive to Edwards. I hooked up my phone to the radio and listened to Kings of Leon's album. When I pulled into Edward's driveway he came out of his condo and waved to me.

"Now I should spank you for saying my house was boring." Edward said when I walked up to him. I could feel my face heat up, he always said the most strangest things to me.

"I was joking." I said following him up the steps to his place. I made myself comfortable the minute I walked in grabbing a Coke from his fridge and laying down on his couch.

"Now I was laying there." Edward laughed lying on top of me. This had to be flirting, was this flirting? Someone tell me if this was Edward flirting. "You can move or let me lay behind you."

I started to move away until his hand stopped me. "But you said-"

"I was hoping you'd choose the option of lying next to me." I blushed and turned on my side so I was facing Edward's flat screen and he lay behind me. We watched three episodes of Rookie Blue and then I felt him tug on my ear.

"Stop," I laughed swatting his hand away and reaching for my book bag.

"No studying." He took my book bag and tossed it across the room. "Talk to me about your day."

"Well," I turned so I was on my back now and I could see him better. Edward's head rested in his hand while his green eyes smiled down at me. "I went Prom dress shopping with Alice. She convinced me to buy a dress because she thinks she going to find me a date in three days, even though Prom is on Friday, I only gave her three days."

"Alice is always trying to make a love connection happen." He smiled "Who do you want to go to Prom with?"

"I don't know." I said biting my bottom lip "I don't have any guy friends."

"Have you spoken to your parents?" I shook my head _no_. "I'm sorry."

"It's whatever, your family is my new family. They've shown me more love in four days then my parents have in eighteen years."

"Hmm," Edward said smiling and leaning down to bury his head in my neck.

"Stop that tickles," I laughed as he blew a raspberry on my neck "Edward!" I tried to push away but he kept me glued to him by putting his arms around me.

"Did you know," Edward said trailing his nose from my neck to my chin "that you kissed me that night we went to Grey's." Holy fucking shit, I kissed Edward? I was embarrassed, and I felt like an idiot.

"No." I admitted.

Edward laughed "It's okay" His nose moved from my mouth to my own nose "because I do." He slowly pressed his lips to mine and I instantly wanted more. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. I was on my side again, this time facing him. His hand traveled to my ass and squeezed it. It took everything in me not to laugh; I had never experienced this before. He pulled me against him and I felt the hardness in his pants, was this from me? It had to be right? Edward pulled away and I found myself breathing heavy.

"Wow." I mumbled staring at his neck, I couldn't look at him.

"Wow is right." Edward said kissing the top of my head and standing from the couch. "I have to head to work with my dad in a little you should get going."

"Right." I agreed walking across the room and grabbing my book bag. When I stood I decided to be brave and throw myself out there. "I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Edward asked standing in the hallway to his bedroom.

"Prom, this Prom date thing. Do you-Um-Do you want to maybe be my date and go with me?" I smiled playing with the handle on my book bag.

Edward sighed and walked back into the living room. "Bella that kiss-" he gestured to the couch "it was a mistake, a simple innocent kiss. I'm sorry if you're getting the wrong im-"

"Stop," I said holding up a hand "all you had to say was no." I felt tears fill my eyes and I knew I needed to leave. I rushed to the car and once safely inside I cried. I was an idiot, I couldn't even get a date to Prom, and I couldn't even get a guy to like me or enjoy the fact that he kissed me. I drove home and before walking inside I wiped at my bloodshot eyes.

"What happened?" Alice asked when I walked into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. She was sitting at the counter messing around on her laptop.

"Nothing," I said shaking my head "knocked my knee really hard into the car when I was climbing in."

"Klutz." Alice laughed, "It's proving to be way harder to find you a date then I thought."

"Alice honestly, I'm going to go return the dress tomorrow. I don't want to go, I've had a change of heart, okay?"

"BELLA!" She shouted "DON'T BACK OUT!"

"Alice I'm not in the mood. Please don't argue, that's all I'm asking. I've had a rough night and I just want to eat this bowl of cereal and go to bed."

"Where were you?"

"Edwards." She was up on her feet in a second and at my side.

"What did he do to you? Did he try and have sex with you? What happened, did he kiss you?"

"Why has he kissed your friends before?" I asked.

"He made out with my friend Angela before, but she's a whore so that doesn't surprise me, I think he just kissed Jessica."

"He's kissed two of your friends?" I asked tears in my eyes.

"Oh god Bella no," Alice wrapped me in a hug "He kissed you didn't he?" I pushed Alice away, grabbed my bowl of cereal and went upstairs to my room.

 **/**

 **Edward**

Huge fucking mistake kissing Bella, huge. Why? Because I wanted more, I didn't just want to fuck her and move on I wanted her to myself. The way she kissed me was like nothing I've ever felt before; I wanted to be with her.

"What's up your ass?" My dad asked when I went to his office at the back of Grey's.

"Just have a lot on my mind." I said kicking up my feet and resting them on his desk "Where's Emmett?"

"Fucking Rosalie, he better be doing that because I don't know why he's late." He rolled his eyes "Kids fucking crazy in love."

"So are you but with mom." I laughed, "When did you know you loved her?"

"Your mom? Well whenever I'm away from her it feels like my heart is getting ripped out of my chest. The thought of anything ever happening to her makes me sick, I'd do anything for her. Why?"

"Curious." I said looking at my shoelaces. The door burst open and Emmett walked in smiling and took a seat down next to me.

"What did I miss?" He smiled and I knew he just got done fucking Rosalie; he always wears the same damn goofy smile.

"Nothing yet," My dad said leaning back in his chair "I need you two both to pick up money on the border of Forks, it should be about one mill."

"Light load tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Kind of, after take it back to the house and store it in the safe behind the bookshelf in the dinning room. Then I want you checking up on your cousin Alec, something has seemed off about him."

"What are you going to be doing?" I asked.

"Meeting after meeting." My dad sighed; sometimes he never got out of her until four in the morning. "Alright get going, the drive is far and I don't want you out to late."

When Emmett and I got into the SUV he turned to me and punched me in the arm. "What the fuck was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"You being a big dick, Alice called me and told me Bella locked herself in her room, crying. Said it has something to do with the fact that you kissed her." She seemed fine when she left my house.

"I had nothing to do with that you little piece of shit." I mumbled and grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and sent Bella a text.

 _Are you okay? Why are you crying? –E_

"Let's go I don't want to be out all night." I grumbled as Emmett pulled away from the curb.

 **Bella**

It was Thursday, the night before Prom. Alice was giddy; she couldn't wait to put on her dress again. I was excited for her; she was going to look gorgeous. She tried a few more times to convince me to go but I declined. I hadn't spoken to Edward since the night I asked him to go to Prom with me. He would text me like crazy and when he would come over I would usually go back up to his old room, which I was staying in and lock the door until he left.

"What time are you getting your makeup done?" I asked as I lay in Alice's bed with her.

"One, and then my hair is at eleven." She huffed "This whole Prom business is a lot more work then I expected. What are you going to do while I'm away this weekend?" After Prom Alice and Jasper, with a group of their friends from school, was going camping for the weekend.

"Study here at home, eat Chipotle and get fat."

"Maybe talk to Edward?" Alice mumbled picking at her nail "You could call him."

"I think I'm good." I chuckled "He made it clear I shouldn't get the wrong impression and I'm not."

"Bella-"

"Alice," I sighed, "what's done is done. I don't know why you're sticking up for him all of a sudden. I'm going to go place my feet in the hot tub for a little then go to bed. See you in the morning." I kissed the top of her head and walked downstairs and into the backyard. It was so quiet at night and I loved sitting out here and just resting my feet into the pool.

One more week of finals and then graduation, I had enough money from over the years to get a small apartment. I would work and get out of the Cullen's hair, I wondered if they were getting sick of me. I would get sick of me, when Alice usually goes out I stay in and work on homework. Sometimes I'll join her but I mostly stay home, study, eat and sleep.

I was just about to pull my feet out of the water when I felt someone yank me back by my hair and place a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet." It was my dad.

 **XOXO**

 **What do you think? Remember if you want to see the houses and the dresses that both Alice and Bella have chosen I have them both on my bio. Thanks for the awesome reviews and I will see you when I return from Hawaii, Aloha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I've been MIA, I've got a lot going on with family at the moment and needed a time out to deal with it all. It's all back to normal, not that anyone care. You guys want a chapter, DUH! Here is one and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Song: Dont / Bryson Tiller**

 **Chapter 5**

"What are you doing?" I sat on the bottom step of the stairs as Edward walked in the front door and looked at me.

"Nothing." I mumbled standing as I headed upstairs to my room but he caught my hair. His touch made me jump, just twenty minutes ago my father had pinned me down in the backyard, told me if I didn't get two million dollars from the Cullen's by Wednesday he'd kill my mom.

"Talk to me, I can see it in your eyes." He reached to touch my face and I slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, leave me alone Edward." I turned and ran back upstairs and slammed the door shut. I sat down on the bed and thought about how I was going to steal two million dollars from the Cullen's.

 _/_

"So beautiful." Esme smiled with tears in her eyes while taking photos of Jasper and Alice in front of the fireplace. Alice looked stunning in her red dress while Jasper wore all black. "Boys get in," Esme ushered Emmett and Edward in.

Rosalie came up behind me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "No prom date little one?"

Edward's eyes danced over me but I looked at Rose. "No, no one that I think would be good enough. "I smiled.

"Rosalie take this please." Esme handed Rose the camera and grabbed Carlisle's hand to drag him into the photo with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward.

Once pictures were finished Alice dragged me in for one final one of just her and I, and it had to be the cutiest photo we'd ever taken.

"Now that's it just us what should we do?" Rosalie asked smiling.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs and study." I shrugged and Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Let's all get drunk." Emmett smiled.

"We've go work to do." Carlisle laughed kissing the top of Esme's hair. "Maybe tomorrow night, Alice is gone all weekend which means silence."

"I'm going to go to the library." I smiled reached for my book bag. "I need to go grab something from my room." I dodged Rosalie's hands to grab me and jogged up to my room and grabbed the gun of Carlisle's I found laying around a few days ago and stuffed it into the bag.

"See ya," I said giving a tiny wave to everyone before taking keys and getting into the first car in the driveway.

 **/**

I parked a few houses down from my old house; all the lights were off except one in the kitchen and my parent's bedroom. After fifteen minutes of talking myself out of the car I started towards the backyard, I tip toed over to the small gate and quietly as I could, unlocked it. But right before I was about to step in I felt strong hands grab me and pin me to the ground.

"What the fuck." I whispered starring up into a face I had only seen a few times. It was Marco; he worked for Carlisle, drove his car and followed him around a lot. He was built like Emmett, just as tall as well but instead of dark brown hair like Emmett's he had blonde.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked as he pulled both my hands over my head and kept the rest of my body pinned down. My eyes danced over my bag and he followed. He placed both my hands in his one hand and reached over for my bag pulling out the gun. "So that's where Carlisle's gun went."

"Please don't tell anyone." I said "He's threatening me, my mom, he said he's going to kill her if I don't get two million dollars."

Marco let my hands go and sat back. "You've got to be fucking kidding me, didn't your mom not give a fuck about your dad slapping you around?"

I took a deep breath and sat up "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," he stood up grabbing my bag with one hand and my arm with another "we're leaving and you'll explain to Carlisle why you left." He dragged me to his black Mercedes and tossed me in the passenger seat.

"You think he's going to be mad?"

"You stole his gun, he's going to be a little bit pissed off." Marco smiled pulling away from the curb.

"The house is that way." I mumbled pointing behind us.

"I'm hungry, I haven't had dinner so we're going somewhere." After a twenty minutes drive in silence we were seated at Olive Garden.

"So you were following me?" I asked picking up my menu.

"Carlisle has me watching you, he always does you just seem to never notice me." He smiled when the waitress walked over and ordered us both white wine.

"How long?"

"Ever since the Cullen's took you in." I glared over at him "Listen don't feel special, Carlisle always has someone watching the people he loves." I kept quiet and ordered spaghetti while Marco ordered four different appetizers. "So you're graduating in like a week are you pumped?"

"I guess," I shrugged "Alice surprisingly has more credits then me, and was able to take her finals early so she doesn't have to go to school this week."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Ever since I became friends with her I haven't been, I don't know, bullied. I haven't sat alone at lunch, I haven't had my books slapped out of my hands, and I've been normal."

"Nervous it's going to start up again?" I nodded _yes_ "You'll be fine Bella." I took a sip of my wine. We ate and talked lightly and I realized looking at Marco that he was very attractive; he had a beautiful smile and the most amazing blue eyes.

"Are you going to look out for my mom?"

"I'll speak to Carlisle, we'll figure something out."

 **/**

By Sunday Carlisle still hadn't spoken to me, he was pissed. Pissed at the fact that I took his gun and pissed at the fact I went after my dad. The day after Marco told Carlisle what happened to me they went over to my house. My dad had gone missing and my mom, she was on the first flight to Paris. I don't know where my father was, Carlisle wouldn't tell me and my mom, she didn't give two shits about me. I overheard Carlisle telling Esme how my mom didn't even ask how I was doing when they drove her to the airport.

"How's the studying going?" I looked up from my spot sitting in the middle of my bed at Marco. I shrugged and flipped through my History note cards. "Want me to quiz you, I majored in History."

"Really?" I asked looking up as he walked in and joined me on the bed.

"Yeah, just because I work for Carlisle doesn't mean I didn't get an education before." He laughed, "I majored in History and minored in Communications."

"Well I'm just looking these over, I've been studying for awhile now so I need a break."

"We can go swim, everyone left. Alice is at Jaspers, and Esme and Carlisle went out for dinner."

"Okay." I smiled. Marco left and I quickly changed into a simple blue bikini and grabbed two towels from the laundry room before heading out of the pool where Marco was floating in the middle. I set the towels on a seat and ran and jumped into the pool.

"Relax their shorty." Marco laughed when I surfaced. "A good swim always eases the mind."

"I haven't actually been in the pool since I got here, I've been in the hot tub though." I smiled while I swam around him.

"Getting me dizzy," Marco smiled grabbing my arm to stop me and pulled me against him. "Now I'm not saying this because we're both half naked right now, but you are beautiful."

I blushed "Thanks." I said placing my hands on his shoulders. He moved his hands from my arms, down my back and cupped my thighs bringing me even closer to him. "Trying to seduce me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck. "Seeing as we've only actually had three conversations our bodies are very close."

"Is this uncomfortable?"

"No." I sighed pressing myself into him. Marco smiled and leaned in closer to me "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Instead of answering her I leaned forward and pressed our lips together. Kissing Marco wasn't bad, guaranteed I've only kissed one person, Edward, Marco was amazing. "We should stop."

"I'm sorry." I started to pull away but was pulled back.

"Don't be sorry, I just have to change watch in a few minutes with someone. I have work to do tonight."

"Oh." I blushed feeling embarrassed. "Okay." Marco pecked my lips one more time and pulled away. I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself.

"All the cars will be taken tomorrow morning so Carlisle asked me to drive you to school and pick you up."

"Okay." I said biting my lip "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed me. "I gotta go." He grabbed his clothes from the chair and walked to the back gate.

"What was that?" I jumped and looked at the sliding glass door that led inside the house. "Getting cozy with De Luca?"

"What do you care?" I mumbled brushing past him to go inside the house. I went into the kitchen and grabbed some stuff to make myself a sandwich.

"Maybe because he's twenty eight and you're eighteen?" Edward practically shouted.

"So, you're twenty three and had no problem kissing me." I shrugged placing some turkey onto a piece of bread.

I heard him growl and walk over to stand next to me. "Come on Bella, really Marco?"

"What do you fucking care," I asked him "You made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with me. So stay out of my business, okay?"

"Getting testy now aren't we?" I finished my sandwich and grabbed a Coke and walked past him.

"Go fuck yourself Edward, and while you're at it stop talking to me." I heard his feet pounding on the steps following me to his old room. He grabbed my arm before I got to the room and spun me around.

"Do you like when he kisses you?"

"Yea-" I was cut short when Edward took my face into his hands and forcefully pressed his lips to mine. Marco could kiss but damn Edward just felt amazing. There was so much emotion in his kiss it had me wanting more. "Why are you doing this."

"Just don't give up on me, okay?" He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes "I need time to get stuff done, I can't be here. I'm going away for awhile."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got some business for my dad to do in Florida, I'll be gone for a month." I felt my sandwich and my drink slip to the floor and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I know that I said before it was a mistake but I made a mistake saying that Bella."

"Why now? Is it because I'm trying to move on?"

"It's because I can't bare seeing you with anyone else, I have feelings for you. I haven't asked you for much but please wait for me while I'm in Florida."

"Edward I don't know, what if I wait and you come back and don't want this anymore, then I've wasted my time."

"Bella I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you." He said dipping low and placing kisses along my neck "Wait for me Bella, please."

"Okay."

 **/**

Monday's sucked, but when I woke up my heart fluttered a little at the memory of Edward confessing that he liked me. I got myself ready for the day and went downstairs where Alice and Esme sat in the kitchen eating eggs. "What are you guys doing up so early?"

"We took Edward to the airport with my dad." Alice sighed rubbing her eyes and pulling out her phone "You have to look at this photo I took of my dad hugging Edward goodbye."

I sat down next to Alice and Esme set a plate of eggs in front of me. Alice showed me the photo of the awkward hug between father and son, but that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the gorgeous blonde woman standing a little ways behind Edward smiling. "Who is that?" I asked pointing her out.

Alice looked at me and pulled the phone away. "Tanya," Alice whispered "Edward's ex-girlfriend."

"They're ex's?"

"I think they're getting back together." Esme sighed looking disappointed "Maybe that's why he's taking her to Florida."

Edward was taking his ex-girlfriend to Florida; he forgot to mention that last night when he was confessing that he wanted me to wait for him. I was so fed up I wanted to punch something. I kept my thoughts to myself and ate my breakfast, I had a final to ace and plus, an amazing guy taking me to school. So fuck Edward, who needs him anyway.

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thought I'd treat you guys with two chapters in one week because of my long absence. Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, it means a lot.**

 **Songs: John Newton / Come and Get It**

 **Chapter 6**

Graduation, something that I have been looking forward to my entire life. I stood with the Cullen's before Alice and I went to take our places in line. "You two look beautiful." Esme smiled taking another photo of Alice and I.

"Okay mom, enough." Alice laughed hugging me to her. "Marco is coming." She whispered the last part in my ear. Marco and I had been going on a few dates this past week and they've been amazing. "I'm going to go get in line."

"Carlisle can I talk to you?" I asked pulling away from Alice. Carlisle nodded and we walked to a silent place behind the bleachers. "Okay, I know you're still mad at me for stealing your gun but please stop. You're like my dad now and I hate that I've made you upset."

"Apology accepted." There was no expression on his face, and I could see that he honestly could care less.

"Listen," I said tears in my eyes "Alice is first to get called, she told me you guys hate this waiting stuff so you guys just go to dinner. I'm pretty much all the way at the end," I shrugged "Just go to your family dinner, I don't feel good anyway, I'll go home."

"Okay." Carlisle said and went back to his seat where Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper all sat. I took a deep breath and wiped at my eyes, I was not going to cry. The ceremony started and names were called, when Alice was called you could hear the Cullen's through the entire gym cheering for her. When she left the stage I saw her go straight back to Esme and Carlisle instead of her seat, I guess they were going to leave for dinner. I sighed and tried to shrug off the lonely feeling I felt but I knew I had to just get over it. After about forty minutes it was my turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan." The minute I started walking I heard it, cheering excited, overly loud cheering. I laughed and looked out at all the Cullen's shouting my name and smiling. I took my diploma and walked off stage walking back to Carlisle and hugging him.

"I would never leave you squirt, you're family now." Carlisle kissed the top of my head and I pulled away. I was family now.

 **Three Weeks Later**

"You mean to honestly tell me you and Marco have not had sex." Alice asked me one morning as we lay out by the pool trying to get a tan.

"No, no sex." I said chewing on my bottom lip. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I mean considering you're a virgin I would be a little hesitant on who I gave the cookie to."

I laughed "The cookie?"

"Wait no blow jobs, fingering, nothing?" I shook my head _no_ "Bella, really?"

"What I don't know when is the right time for that stuff, I've never had a boyfriend before." I heard the gate open and looked over to see Marco walk back. A smile appeared on my face and he walked over and knelt down next to Alice and I.

"You're brother is a dick Alice." Marco said leaning down and giving me a quick kiss "I picked him up from the airport and I didn't even get a thank you."

I laughed then froze, Edward, he's talking about Edward. "That's Edward for ya." Alice chuckled giving me a little glance.

"Well I'm only here for a second just wanted to stop by and see you." Marco smiled down at me "I've got to go, just needed to grab something for Carlisle." He leaned down and kissed me one last time before standing and walking towards the house.

"Where's Edward." Alice called to him before he left the backyard.

"Upstairs I think, he said he needed something from his old room." With that he walked into the house.

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked. A few days after what happened with Edward I finally told her what happened and why I wanted nothing to do with him since he was taking his ex to Florida with him. "I mean Marco never mentioned Tanya so maybe she didn't return."

"You've got some nerve." Alice and I both turned to see Edward stomping over; when he reached me he grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"Ow stop!" I shouted, Alice was fast to react and went to punch Edward in his nose but he simply caught her tiny hand but kept starring into my eyes.

"I tell you to wait for me, and I get Marco De Luca telling me the entire ride home how he's dating you."

"You little piece of shit you went to Florida with Tanya." Alice said trying to yank her hand out of his grasp. "I should cut your balls off and shove them down your throat."

"Please," I said looking up at Edward; he really was hurting my arm. "you're hurting me."

"Fuck you."

"You left with her." I said getting angry "Don't throw a temper tantrum when you tell me you want to be with me then the next day fly out to Florida for a month with your ex."

"God do you two do nothing but gossip." Edward said releasing us both "I went down there to make sure she returned home, she lives down there. Then I worked, the entire month, I never even saw her."

"You don't have to lie, Esme even said that she overheard your dad saying you two went on a few dates down there." I bent down and grabbed my towel "So why don't you fuck off." I took Alice's hand and we walked into the house.

"That was awesome." Alice smiled giving me a high five. "Oh god he's coming." Before I could answer her back I was lifted up and thrown over Edward's shoulder.

"Put me down you psycho." I yelled pounding my fists on his back.

"Think you can just disrespect me and walk away?" He walked up the steps and into his old room, which was now mine, and slammed the door closed locking it. He tossed me on the bed and stood staring at me.

"You are honestly the craziest man I have ever met." I huffed covering myself up with my towel. "Can I just be happy?"

"Marco makes you happy?" He asked folding his arms across his big chest.

"Yeah," I whispered. Edward crawled up from the bottom of the bed until his was face to face with me. "W-What are you doing?"

"Are you sure Marco makes you happy?" He gently nudged me so I was now lying on my back. "Do you get butterflies when you're around him?" He dipped and placed a kiss on my neck. He placed a hand on my waist, his thumb rubbing back and forth over my exposed flesh. "Bella?"

"Why are you doing this?" I mumbled as he placed another kiss to my neck.

"Because contrary to what my mother or father said I did not see Tanya, I went on a business lunch a few times with her parent's but other then that I never saw her." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Don't lie to me Edward Cullen."

"I would never lie to you Bella." I pressed my forehead to his and could feel a headache coming on. I had Marco, someone who treated me like a princess since the first time we met to Edward who always sent me mixed signals.

"I need to think, I need time." I finally sighed. "I've been with Marco for almost over a month no-"

"You have feelings for him, don't you?" He pulled back and sat down on his legs.

"Of course, he's been there for me." I said sitting up.

Edward looked torn and a little pissed off. "Listen I'm not going to try and ruin something that means a lot to you." He stood up and looked down at me "If it's him, then be with him. Be happy."

"Edward stop being like this, this is what I mean. I'm not saying you don't make me happy but I have to consider Marco's feelings."

"Okay whatever." He held up his hands "I have work to get done down at the shop and stuff with my dad I've got to go."

"Please don't be mad at me." I said when he opened the door to leave.

"I could never be mad at you Bella." He whispered before leaving and closing the door behind him.

 **Alice**

"What's on your mind, Sugar?" Jasper smiled kissing the top of my head as we chilled at the park one afternoon.

"Bella," I sighed, "Edward came home two days ago and things have been weird. She's not acting herself, he said something or did something and she's not telling me."

"That's their business Ali, you can't go butting into other people's problems."

"I know but Jazz, Bella is practically in love with Edward she's just to scared to admit it. One night she wanted me to explain what it felt like to be in love so I told her, it's like every time I see you I get butterflies and I never want you to leave and I always want you around me."

"That's very romantic."

I smiled "Then she told me she feels like that with someone, and I thought she meant Marco but the way she looked at Edward when he came home, it was crazy."

"I take it you're going to try and get her to admit it." Jasper asked pulling me closer to him.

"Damn right I am, even if I have to embarrass her I'll get her to say it out loud." I leaned dup and kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Thank God I admitted I loved you right off the bat."

"Yeah thank god for that." Jasper laughed.

 **Bella**

Marco and I sat alone at his apartment eating lunch and watching television when finally he threw his sandwich on the table and turned to me. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled wiping at my mouth.

"Bella you've been quiet all day, you're never like this, talk to me, please." He pleaded.

I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. "I don't know if this is working out."

"What isn't working out? Us?" I nodded yes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"I'm not used to this whole relationship thing but it just doesn't feel right to me." I explained.

"It's because Cullen, isn't it? I saw his face when I was driving him home from the airport and told him I was dating you." Marco stood and started pacing in front of the television. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"Please relax,"

"Relax? No, you're unbelievable you know that. You probably were just using me until Edward got back, huh?"

"No it wasn't like-"

"You're such a bitch., you think you can just whore around?" He laughed, "Get the fuck out." I was shocked; he'd never spoken to me like this before, let alone yelled at me.

"Marco can we talk calmly please."

He reached behind him into his pants and pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. "I don't take being treated like a complete asshole well."

"M-Marco relax." I said reaching for my bag.

"Leave." I backed away to the door and walked outside. I ran down the steps and opened the gates running smack into solid. I fell on my butt and looked up at Edward as he gave me a small smile.

"You okay?" He reached down and I took his hand to pull myself up. "Visiting Marco?"

"I broke up with him," I looked back up at his door "he didn't take it well." I placed my purse over my shoulder.

"Oh well then." Edward said rocking back on his heels and looking down at me. "I have work to do with Marco so I'll see you around."

I nodded and brushed past him and went to my car. Once inside I took a deep breath and just as I was about to start the car I heard two loud pops. The only thing that went through my mind was Edward. I ran out of the car up the steps of Marcos apartment and burst into the room.

What I didn't expect was to see Edward standing over a limp Marco as blood pooled from his head. "Oh my god."

"Bella," Edward quickly took the gun in his hand and placed it in his waist.

"Y-You killed him." I cried feeling my legs give out. I couldn't take my eyes off Marco, he was really dead, and Edward killed him.

"Listen to me you can't be here." Edward said hauling me to my feet and shoving me out the door.

"Edward stop, talk to me what happened." I felt tears falling down my face "You just killed Marco."

"Bella shut up and go home." He yelled slamming the door in my face.

 **/**

I cried the entire ride home, I had never been more afraid my entire life. Carlisle was just walking out of his office. "Hey kid what happened?" I couldn't answer him; I started sobbing again and collapsed in his arms. He walked me over to the steps leading upstairs and set me down. "Hey stop crying, you know I'm bad at this stuff."

"E-Edward," I cried.

"What's wrong with Edward, was he acting like a dick again?"

"H-He killed M-Marco."

I felt Carlisle stiffen "Repeat that."

"H-He, Edward, he shot M-Marco." I cried "He threw me out the room." Carlisle looked pissed, like he could rip Edward in half.

"Where was he?"

"Marco's apartment." I sniffled wiping at my eyes. "Carlisle I'm so scared what's wrong with him."

"He was supposed to do that later at night." He slammed his fist down on the step "Motherfucker never listens."

Wait, he knew about this? "You let him?"

"Listen there are things that you need to just forget, this is one of them. Marco, he's not dead he went missing. Got that, and if you say anything to anyone about this, I'll know."

"Carlisle-"

"Forget it Bella." He said reaching for his car keys and leaving me alone in the empty house.

 **Edward**

I needed to explain things to Bella, my dad arrived at Marco's right as I was finishing cleaning up. He bitched, complained that Bella had seen and now she's most likely going to tell half the town what happened. So here I stood outside my old bedroom trying to get up the courage to open the door.

I heard a tiny sniffle and did a quick knock then opened the door. "Bells," I poked my head in to see her little body under the covers. I closed the door and went over to sit on the bed. "Please talk to me."

"You killed Marco." I heard her whisper "I don't understand." I pulled the cover back from over her face so I could look at her. Her eyes and nose were read, fresh tears already forming in her eyes again.

"Bella I wish I could tell you, I wish I could tell you everything but I can't. You just need to understand that what I did, there was a reason."

"Edward," She sat up "what reason could there be to take someone's life." I took her face in my hands and used my thumb to wipe tears away. What do I say? Hey Bella, my family we're all a bunch of criminals and Marco screwed my dad over on a deal for two million so he had to die? No I don't think that would go over well.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded _yes_ "Then trust me when I say that nothing will happen to you as long as I am around. I can't tell you why Bella, maybe one day in the future but you have to trust me, just forget about what you saw please."

"Okay," She sighed "C-Can you lay with me?" I kicked off my shoes and crawled under the comforter with her. She laid her head on my chest and draped an arm over my stomach. "He pulled a gun on me after I broke up with him."

"I know." I said kissing the top of her head.

"He called me a bitch, said I whore around." Bella tilted her head to look up at me "Did I do that?"

"No," I whispered "Marco was pissed and he just took all his anger out on you." I looked at the clock that read 4am. "Close your eyes you need to sleep Bells, please."

 **XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Three chapters in one week is a very rare thing for me but this just happens to be my favorite chapter because it is so spontaneous and fun and cute. So I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter should be up in a couple of days or so. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bella**

Since I was jobless I decided that I should make a little money, babysitting was my best option at the moment. Once of Esme's friends needed a babysitter for two weeks while she was working as a bartender. She had three children, Bobby a six year old, Madison a four year old and Bronx a seven month old. I couldn't tell you the last time I've been around such small children, and setting them lose around the Cullen's house was a terrible idea considering it's so big it was so easy to lose them.

"Bobby can you please grab those chips." I said pointing to the big bag of Doritos that was stashed in the kitchen cabinet. I had Bronx resting in my arm because every time I would try and set him down he would start crying.

"I only want peanut butter," Madison whined from her place at the island. They all needed to go down for a nap but all demanded to eat first. Bobby handed me the Doritos and went to sit by his sister.

I heard the front door open and Edward walked into the kitchen. It had only been a few days since the whole Marco situation and I've blocked it out of my mind as hard as I could. "Hey," Edward walked over and kissed the top of my head, that's all he ever did, kiss my head and I wanted him to kiss my lips damnit. Things were still weird with us but I wanted normal again.

"Hi Mr. Edward," Bobby waved; Edward went over and tickled Bobby.

"Hey Bob, you being a good boy for Ms. Bella?" Bobby nodded _yes_ "Don't you think Ms. Bella is super pretty, I think she's gorgeous."

"She looks like Belle." Madison piped in "Like a princess." I set both their sandwiches in front of them along with a handful of Doritos and two water bottles. I grabbed some baby food and held Bronx as I tried to feed him.

"Let me help Ms. Belle." Edward smiled taking the baby food and spoon for me and began to feed the baby.

"Stop," I blushed kissing the top of Bronx head "What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to visit." He's been doing that a lot lately, stopping by to see how I was. I think he was worried that I was going to say something to someone about Marco, but my lips were sealed. I still just wanted to know why.

"When are you going to tell me?"

Edward sighed and held a spoonful of food up to the baby. "I told you I can't tell you, there is only one way and I'm not telling you."

"Edward," I whined, "I can't understand any of this I need to know."

"Marriage," He grumbled. That stuck me by surprise, but it also didn't scare me. "So, end the conversation."

"I'll marry you." I laughed.

He stopped feeding the baby and looked at me "You don't know what you'd be getting into being my wife."

"Then why give me the option? Why?" I looked at Bronx smiling face "I love you, I think I do, everything that Alice says happens to her when she's around Jasper happens to me when I'm around you. If you don't love me, that's fine but I need to know."

"You're going to fake marry me just so you can get some peace of mind knowing the real reason," He glanced over at Bobby and Madison who were chatting quietly while eating "I killed Marco?"

"It wouldn't be fake, I love you so it would be one sided I guess. I will forever doubt you until I know the truth Edward."

"Bella," He was getting frustrated, I could tell because he kept running his hands through his hair. "There would be no divorce even after you got peace of mind, do you understand that? What's mine stays mine."

"Would you let me go to school, and finish." I asked reaching for Bronx bottle and handing it to him.

"Yes, you love school-surprisingly-which is weird, because who loves school. It's something you love and I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"Then I don't see why we can't get married." I shrugged. My whole life I have thought everything out, planned out the answers and how to get them. This time I didn't want to think, I wanted to be spontaneous and not have a care.

"If I go get a ring, today, bring it back here and put it on your finger you're going to marry me?" I nodded _yes_ "I swear to God, if I come back here later tonight with a ring and you say this was a joke I will never speak to you again."

I leaned a little closer and smiled "I will not change my mind, promise." That's when he grabbed my face, mindful of little Bronx, and pressed his lips to mine. I felt passion there and love, even if he didn't want to admit it yet.

 **Edward**

I was getting married; no I was getting engaged to Bella. Yes, it was for a dumb reason but she loved me and admitted it to my face, which made this whole situation even better. I wanted her to be mine anyway. The first person I needed was Alice, because if I was going to get this ring I needed it to be right. I knew every Wednesday around lunch time Alice and Jasper would go to his apartment, so that's where I went. Didn't surprise me that the door was open or that there were clothes littered all over the living room floor. The moaning is what grossed me out, that's my baby sister I didn't want to see this. I grabbed a pillow from Jasper's couch and kicked his bedroom door open. Covering my eyed I used my free hand to toss a pillow at them.

"I will not look but I need Alice." I said turning so my back was to them. "And no, before you even say it, you don't have time to finish."

"What do you need?" I heard Alice say from behind me.

"Bella and I are engaged, well kind of." I felt a push at my back and Alice was now standing behind me, thankfully in a shirt.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alice asked and I saw Jasper slipping boxers on.

"Bella basically kind of proposed to me, in a weird way. Listen she wants' to know, about everything with the family and I told her there is no way we could ever tell her because she isn't one of us. I said she could only know if she was married and she accepted, on the spot."

"Edward!" Alice whined, "Are you fucking crazy, this is Bella were talking about. She doesn't do this kind of shit, she fragile little Bella, she cries at the drop of a hat.."

"She admitted she loved me."

Tears formed in Alice's eyes. "Well I'll be damned," Jasper smiled from behind her "Congrats."

"I can't believe she finally said she loved you." Alice smiled, "You said it back right?" When I didn't speak Alice got angry "You didn't fucking say it back! Edward are you dumb?"

"Listen you can yell at me all you want but I need to get to a jeweler in a half hour and get a ring so can you help me or not?"

"Fine," Alice huffed "but I want to get myself something." Of course, Alice always needed new jewelry.

 **Bella**

As the day wore on my decision to marry Edward sunk in, I was going to do this, or was I? He said there would never be a divorce but he gets on my nerves sometimes and what if I can't handle his mood swings anymore.

"Ms. Bella," I looked at the stairs were Madison stood rubbing her eyes "I'm finished with my nap." Thank god Bobby and Madison slept for a good hour and a half while little Bronx only passed out for forty-five minutes.

"Come sit with me." I motioned her over to the couch. "Bobby still sleeping?"

"Yeah."

I had Bronx laid at my feet playing with his toys while I flipped through the channels with Madison. "What's your favorite show?"

"SpongeBob," Madison smiled "Are you going to marry Mr. Edward?"

"Um,-"

"I heard you promise him, you can't break a promise Ms. Bella." I sighed; little kid logic was so simple. "He's handsome."

"He is very handsome, but I have a lot to think about before he comes back."

"You love him, you have to marry him." Madison said resting comfortably against the couch "If you love someone you should be with them forever."

"But what if he doesn't love me?" I whispered to myself, I think that was scaring me the most, what if Edward didn't love me.

The front door slammed open and Alice rushed in smiling at me. "I cannot believe you!" She ran over and jumped on top of me straddling me.

"Alice there is a baby at my feet and a four year old next to me what are you doing?" I chuckled.

"You're marrying my brother, I cannot believe that you agreed to this. Did he pressure you?"

Before I could answer Bobby walked downstairs and Bronx started to cry. I left Bobby and Madison to watch SpongeBob and picked up Bronx to rock him while I walked into the kitchen with Alice. "He's not pressuring me, it was my idea."

"Bella if you wanted to know about my family so bad I could just tell you. Did you ever think to come to me?"

"No," I whispered rocking Bronx.

"Well good now that you know I can tell you that means you can end this engagement with Edward." I stayed silent and stared at her "Oh God, you want to marry him don't you? Oh Bella you are in love."

"That's what it is right? Because it feels like my heart is about to explode out of my chest, and I know this so sudden, and we've never even dated, hell we barely even know each other."

"But it's love." She smiled "You can't stop that."

"He didn't say it back, and I told him he didn't have to but I want him to. As I was sitting here thinking how can I have a marriage and only one person loves the other?"

"Hey," She rubbed my arms noticing I was starting to get myself worked up "he'll say it, I know he will."

 **/**

It was family dinner night tonight at the Cullen's, which meant dinner outside tonight. It was the first time we cooked outside and a lot of Carlisle's work buddies showed up as well. Emmett and Rosalie were there, their wedding was in a few days and I was excited for that. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and of course Edward was there as well.

"Are you all tired out from the kids today?" Esme asked when she noticed me staring across the yard at Edward.

"Yeah," I admitted, because I was. I was with those three from ten in the morning until about eight tonight, which was when people started arriving. I saw Alice skip over to Edward and whisper something in his ear, which made him smile.

"You know I'm going to miss you when you go away to school." I had been accepted into Forks University and into the Art School, which was even more amazing.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I'm only an hour away plus I'll probably be coming home to visit all the time." I smiled wrapping an arm around Esme.

"Could I have everyone's attention," Edward shouted loudly.

"Oh this better be good I'm getting hungry." Carlisle said as he worked on the grill. Edward looked over to me and motioned me forward.

"What does he need you for?" Esme whispered as I pulled away and walked over to start next to Edward.

Edward cleared his throat and got down on one knee in front of me. Gasps went around the entire backyard and I'm pretty sure I heard Esme say 'Holy fuck'.

"Bella, I know I haven't been the easiest person to get along with, and I know I've caused you to cry but I don't think I've ever _loved_ anyone as much as I love you."

Love, he said he loved me. I felt tears falling down my face.

"I know we haven't dated, fuck we barely know each other but we'll figure it out. We'll make it work, and I can't promise I won't make you cry again but I'll fuck up but I'll try my best to always make it better." He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out the most stunning ring I'd ever seen. It was a beautiful round one-carat diamond that was cradled perfectly on a complete diamond band. It was simple, something that I liked.

"What I'm trying to say is, Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?" Silence, that's all I heard after Edward spoke. I knew everyone was waiting for my answer, and I couldn't take my eyes off Edward, and the ring.

"Yes," I whispered smiling "yes I'll marry you." He quickly slid the ring on my ring finger and stood up wrapping me in his arms and kissing me passionately. The backyard erupted in applause and shouts.

"It's about damn time." Carlisle yelled.

"We're really going to do this?" I laughed taking Edward's face in my hands "I can be really annoying and you said no divorce, are you sure you can handle me?"

"I think I can manage." Edward mumbled dipping low and capturing my lips with his again.

 **/**

Once everyone had gotten their food and found seats in the backyard Esme and Alice approached me with smiling faces. "Let me see," Esme said taking my hand and looking at the beautiful ring.

"I helped pick it out," Alice smiled sitting next to me on the back porch steps "I knew it should be something simple, but just a little showy so people knew that you were his. It's a Tiffany Harmony with Bead-Set Band, isn't is gorgeous."

"It is," Esme and I said at the same time.

"Rosalie walked over and gave me a huge kiss on the cheek "I'm so happy you're going to officially be part of the family. I knew you were going to be the one to tame Edward."

"Hey stop bothering my fiancé," Edward shouted from his spot under a tree with Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper and a few other people.

Alice gave him the finger and turned back to me "Are you happy?" I nodded _yes_ "Good, that's the most important thing."

"I never thought Edward was going to find anyone," Esme whispered "I'm so glad you came into our lives."

I blushed and looked down at my food, I never knew the Cullen's thought of me like that. "Can I eat?" I laughed picking up my spoon and eating some of the pasta salad Esme made. The night went on fine, a few people coming up and congratulating me, asking to see my ring. I was in the kitchen cleaning up some dishes when I felt arms wrap around my waist and soft lips placed on my neck.

"Hey fiancé," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Hey," I giggled turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Stay over tonight, I want to sleep with you next to me again."

"You know I would, but I have to go down to Grey's tonight with my dad and some of the guys."

"Oh," I couldn't get tonight with Edward it was one request, my lord this was going to be a tough marriage.

"I'm sorry Bella but this is what my life is like. Late nights, you're going to have to accept that."

"Yeah got it." I mumbled taking my arms from around his neck and turning around to go back to the dishes. "I just thought tonight you could stay with me."

Edward sighed "Bells-"

"It's fine," I said plastering a fake smile on my face. I finished with the dishes and wiped my hands on a rag "I'm going to go take a bath, have a nice time out." I leaned up and kissed his cheek and went upstairs, alone.

 **Edward**

"This marriage thing isn't going to be easy, is it?" I asked my dad when I walked into the backyard.

"Hell no, my first month with your mom was a shit show. We did nothing but fight, but we got in the routine of things and figured things out and we've been great ever since. Not saying we don't fight because you know we still do, why Bella giving you trouble already?"

"What's me to stay here tonight with her."

My dad chuckled and landed a hand on my shoulder. "Listen usually I would drag your ass out tonight but you did just get engaged. Tonight is a free pass for you, go upstairs apologize for whatever you said or did and spend the night with Bella. She's my favorite, don't tell Alice."

I walked back inside and went up to my old room; it was empty which meant Bella was still in the bathroom. I kicked off my shoes and took off my clothes and grabbed a pair of old sweat pants from one of my dressers. Her engagement ring sat on the nightstand and I lay in bed waiting for her to come back.

After twenty minutes she walked in wearing one of my old shirts and a pair of pajama shorts. "What are you doing?" Bella asked taking her hair out of the towel it was in and reaching for her brush.

"Getting comfy in my bed, is that an issue?" I asked fluffing a pillow and resting my head on it. It was only eleven but I was tired.

"No," Bella said setting her brush down. When she walked close to the bed I grabbed her hand and pulled her down so she landed next to me. I grabbed her ring from the nightstand and slipped it back on her hand. "I didn't forget about it, I just didn't want to have it on while I was showering."

"It's fine," I said pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"You're staying here, with me tonight?" I nodded _yes_ "I'm sorry if I acted immature before when I asked you to stay, you can go out Edward."

"I'm good," I mumbled burying my head in her neck and placing soft kisses.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"When you proposed you said you loved me, I know I said it first and you didn't say anything when I said it back in the kitchen but if you really don't love me it's okay."

I leaned up and looked down at her. "I'll never ever lie about loving you, I love you and nothing is going to change that Bella."

"I love you Edward."

 **XOXO**

 **PS: If you wanna see what Bella's ring looks like just go to Google Images and type in Tiffany Harmony with Bead-Set Band and it should be the first image that appears.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are loving this story and I can't be more thankful for that! The next one is actually going to jump towards the wedding so enjoy this chapter, the next one should be up in a few days.**

 **Chapter 8**

A week, I've been engaged to Edward for a week and I have yet to have seen him in that week. Other then the night he slept in my bed, I have not seen him. I've asked Esme and she just changes the subject to talk about the wedding. We want to be married before I start school so I can focus when I am in school. I asked Carlisle where Edward was and he just shrugged and kept working on whatever was I his desk.

It was Sunday, family dinner night that meant everyone should be there, well everyone expect Rosalie and Emmett, who were on their honeymoon and Edward. I kept silent nibbling on my food when Carlisle finally cleared his throat. "What's up Squirt?" Carlisle asked taking a bite of his steak.

"Where's Edward," I sighed setting my fork down "I know everyone knows something and I'm the only one that knows nothing so just tell-"

I stopped talking when the front door slammed open.

"Hellllloooo!" It was Edward. Carlisle and Jasper flew out of their seats and I quickly followed after. Edward looked terrible, dark circles under his eyes, a full beard he looked like he hadn't showered in a week.

"Let's go," Carlisle said grabbing Edward's arm.

"What's going on, why can't he stay?" I asked twisting my hands together. "Please let him stay."

"Yeah dad," Edward slurred "Lemme stay." He was drunk, very drunk and I had never seen drunk Edward.

"He's been drinking," Jasper, whispered, "That's why he hasn't been here, he's been drunk all week."

"Why?" I asked moving closer to Edward. Jasper had one arm and Carlisle had the other, I knew they weren't going to let him do anything.

"Works rough," Edward spat "You wouldn't know or care because all you want to know is why we kill people and carry guns. You don't care about me!"

His words stung but I didn't back down. "Edward why are you doing this? Let's get you upstairs, you can take a shower and you'll sober up."

"You wanna know the truth," Edward smiled.

Carlisle yanked his arm and pressed him against the wall "Shut up Edward."

"We're criminals," Carlisle's hand closed around his neck "We import guns, drugs anything you name it, its like a fucking mafia."

"Carlisle stop!" I shouted when Edward's face started to turn a different shade.

"Y-You cross us we kill you." Edward coughed the last part and I dropped to my knee, I knew what the Cullen's were but I wasn't going to say it out loud until someone told me. I didn't know about importing guns and drugs but getting away with murder, it had to be some sort of Mafia, or gang thing.

"Look what you did." Carlisle said when he noticed I was crying. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and Alice kneel down next to me.

"Come on let's go upstairs." Alice said helping me stand. Esme went over to stand next to Carlisle who still had Edward against the wall with Jasper's help.

When I was upstairs in my room Alice paced back and forth. "Please stop." I said resting my head in my hands "He doesn't wan to marry me anymore does he?"

"Bella stop," Alice, said taking my face in her hands "everything is going to be okay. My mom, dad and Jasper are going to take care of this. Everything will be back to normal again."

"I knew, I knew something like what Edward said was up with you family. I never wanted to say anything until I'm sure, I won't ever tell anybody Alice I promise."

"Hey it's fine, we know and trust you Bella." There was screaming downstairs and I looked at Alice, what was going on. "Just know whatever my dad and Jasper do it's for the best, for Edward."

 **Edward**

I woke up and I felt like the world was pressing down onto my face. The last thing I remember from yesterday was going to Grey's and getting plastered. Work was getting rough, doing back and forth jobs for my dad. I fucked up, and I deserved the beating that my Dad and Jasper put on me last night. I slowly leaned up and realized I was in Emmett's old room, I looked at myself in the mirror above his dresser, my lip was cut open and my left eye was black and blue. I could tell my just sitting up my rips and other places on my body were bruised.

There was a soft knock and my Dad walked in with a glass of water and two tiny pills. "About time I see you sober." He mumbled handing me the pills and water, which I accepted happily. "You're done drinking, you hear me? It's not an option, I see you touch a drink again and I'm down with you Edward and I mean it."

"I got it," I whispered "I fucked up bad, I don't know what happened. Once night at Grey's turned into two, which turned into four."

"You told Bella a large sum of what we do last night, you're lucky I didn't put a bullet in your head. That girls smart, she won't say anything but you better go talk to her, you haven't seen her in a week."

"I know," I said burying my head in my hands. "Fuck."

"Don't do what you did last night ever again, you had your girl and your mother in tears, scared out of their minds for you. Get your shit together, understand me?" I nodded _yes_ "Good, now go find Bella I think she's in her room." I felt my dad and slowly made my way over to my old room. I gave the door two tiny taps before entering; Bella lay on the top of the mattress reading a book, when she looked up at me she gasped.

"It's not at bad as it looks." I grunting sitting down on the bed, she was on her knees in seconds gently taking my face in her hands and inspecting my face.

"Your eye, and you lips what happened? This is what Alice meant, whatever your dad and Jasper did I had to accept it."

I removed her hands from my face "We need to talk." Her lip quivered but she kept a calm face and nodded "Last night, the way I acted is unforgivable, work has be stressful with my dad and the shop, I had to cut a few guys and get some new ones."

"It's okay."

"Not it's not okay, I started drinking a lot and I wasn't even thinking, I wasn't thinking about you."

"It's okay-"

"Bella stop, it's not okay."

"Are you ending this, us?" Her voice broke as a sob escaped her. "Because if you are just tell me okay."

"Why are you so forgiving, I'm an ass I yelled at you last night."

"Will you ever do it again?" I shook my head no. "Then I will forgive you, we all make mistakes Edward but if you want to end this then okay."

I took his face in my hand and kissed her. "I love you."

 **Bella**

 **A Week Later**

"Maybe big dresses, like a princess dress do you want one like that?" Alice asked when we walked to the wedding dress store. "Or short, that's' kind of the new style."

"Alice leave her alone," Esme said nudging her daughter "Bella doesn't know what she wants yet don't pressure her."

I was nervous; I didn't know the first thing about shipping for a wedding dress. The whole morning Alice couldn't shut up about shopping. When we arrived the woman who was helping us instructed me to grab a few dresses that caught my eyes while Alice and Esme sat down. This gave me a little relief; sometimes Alice can be a little overbearing. I grabbed some random dresses, I had no idea what I want and was whisked away into a dressing room to start trying them on. Every dress wasn't working, it would either hit my waist weird or it just looked like I was wearing a blanket. After trying on, what seemed like twenty dresses Alice disappeared and came back with one her in hand.

"Last one, just try it on and if you don't like it well go to a different store another day." Alice whispered to me when she handed me the dress, she knew I was getting annoyed.

I went into the dressing room with the sales person and she unzipped the dress for me to step inside. It was beautiful, and it fit perfectly. It was a strapless Tulle ball gown with a sweetheart bodice and a beaded belt; it was something I could never see myself wearing, yet it was perfect.

When I stepped outside the room Alice and Esme both gasped, tears forming in both of their eyes. "I love it," I smiled looking at myself in the mirror "Do you guys like it, because I love it so much."

"Bella you look stunning." Esme smiled "Like a princess." I felt like one too, and now I had a dress but a million other things to do before this wedding.

 **/**

When we arrived back home Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and a few of the guys that work for Carlisle all stood in the kitchen. I was high on happiness and I skipped over to Edward wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "I found a dress," I smiled "I can't wait for you to see me in it."

"I'm very excited." Edward said pressing me closer to him. "We have to work on finishing the guest list."

"It's just your side of the family Edward, we talked about this already. I don't have any family. So why don't you tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and I left him and ran over to attack her.

"Come with me," I pulled her into the living room and got out my phone to show her my wedding dress.

"Bella that's beautiful." Rosalie squealed, "Edward she's going to look hot!" She yelled for everyone in the kitchen to hear.

"Where were you I wanted you there." I said locking my phone and putting it back in my pocket.

"The doctors," she shrugged

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked reaching up to feel her forehead.

Rosalie removed my hand and looked around making sure that no one was looking "I went to the OBGYN."

"You're pregnant!"

"Yeah." She laughed and I gave her a huge hug. "But don't say anything, I'm going to tell Edward tonight and I want it to be cute, special."

"I'm very exit-" I stared to speak but felt a little body jump on my back and kiss my cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Alice smiled wrapping her arms around my neck and legs around my waist.

"Bridesmaids dresses," I smiled winking at Rosalie "I'm deciding I want you all in a pale blue."

"Blue is my color," Alice sighed hopping of my back and standing next to me. "I can't believe you're getting married in a month."

I couldn't believe it either, I was nervous, not to mention two days after I get back from my honeymoon I started school.

"I need to talk to you guys," I said blushing "So, on my honeymoon it's going to be-Um- it's going to be my first time-"

"Having sex?" Rosalie finished for me and I nodded yes. "Nervous?" I nodded yes again.

"Don't be, "Alice nudged me "it's going to hurt a little, it being your first time and all but trust me, it's an amazing thing."

"Emmett always makes fun of Edward because he has a big dick so you're defiantly going to have an orgasm. Fuck your worlds about to be rocked."

"Rose stop," Alice snickered "she's never even given a blowjob, or gotten fingered she knows nothing."

"Damn, listen don't be scared just be normal you. Edward knows that you're a virgin, right?" I chewed on my bottom lip "Okay maybe inform him about that before you get on your honeymoon."

"Don't be scared," Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulder "everyone learns to love dick."

 **XOXO**

 **If you want to see Bella's dress that she chose go to Davids Bridal and in the search bar type in: CPK440**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Bella**

"Hmm, I love this part," Edward mumbled kissing my shoulder as he climbed into bed with me. This was it; we were in our house, our own actual house. It was Esme and Carlisle's wedding gift to us; it was even better because it was just four houses down from them. Out beautiful home had an unnecessary five bedrooms and three bathrooms. It had a massive backyard and a spacious basement where Edward could have his 'guy nights'

We had just finished putting in all the furniture, everything was in its right place and we were tired. "I think I can sleep for days." I said cuddling up and resting my head on his chest.

"Tomorrow we're going to be married, this is crazy." He smiled down at me "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm twenty-four Bella, you're eighteen and you still have a lot of living to do. I don't want us getting married and regretting it because you're not getting the whole college experience."

"I don't want the experience, I want you."

"Bella, I want kids and I want a family and I can't ask that from you at such a young age."

"Stop," I said leaning up and kissing him "I wanted to marry you and I knew going into this you wanted a family. I can do this, I can juggle being your wife and going to school and if kids come into the picture I can do this Edward."

"I know," He sighed kissing the tip of my nose "I'm marry the girl of my dreams, I don't know how I got so lucky."

"Me either." I laughed.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you Edward Cullen."

 **/**

"Someone's looking gorgeous!" Alice shouted when she walked into my house as a professional makeup artist, Molly, did my makeup.

I chuckled; this girl was crazy being this hyper at ten in the morning. "Rose is in kitchen with Esme eating."

"I'm going to go grab a snack too but here," She handed me an envelope "from Edward." Once Alice was gone I waited until Molly was finished and left the room to go work on Esme to open my letter.

 _Dear Bella,_

 _I'll be honest and say that I never saw myself getting married, let alone getting married to one of the most beautiful people in the world. You, Isabella, are the light in my life. You make waking up in the morning one hundred times better just because you're there. Thank you for being in my life and thank you for being my wife and best friend, I love you._

 _Love Edward._

It took everything in me to hold back my tears, I didn't want to ruin this makeup, it took Molly forever. I pulled myself together and joined the girls in the kitchen where Esme sat getting her makeup done with Rosalie worked on Alice's hair.

"Are you nervous?" Rosalie asked curling a piece of Alice's short hair.

"A little, it's more of an excitement." I said twirling my engagement finger around my finger. "I miss him, is that weird? I know he just left me last night but I miss him."

"It's love." Alice smiled. It took us another two hours to get ready, I had Rosalie do my hair and she put light curls in it and pulled my bangs back with two bobby pins. Once Rosalie, Alice and Esme were dressed it was time for me to finally get my dress on. First game the heels, I had been practicing this whole week in them, and they were five inch black strappy heels. Esme helped me into my dress and once everyone was dressed they all looked at me with tears in their eyes.

"Bella you look stunning," Rosalie smiled wiping at her eyes "God being pregnant does not help with this situation." Oh, Rosalie told Emmett she's pregnant and she's about seven weeks along now.

"We can't cry," I laughed fanning my face.

"Alright let's get going!" Esme smiled as we all walked outing and a limo waited for us. The entire drive to the church I was quiet, nervous and freaking out. I was also a little sad, I knew the entire church would be filled with people, and not a single one of them would be my side of the family.

Carlisle was standing outside when we arrived, we all piled out, I being the last one. Carlisle smiled when he saw me taking my hand. I asked him to give me away, being the only father figure I had.

"Stop fidgeting," Carlisle growled as we stood at the back of the church. We were next to start walking and the music was making me nervous. "Ready?" I nodded yes, but goddamn I was scared.

All of that disappeared when I saw Edward, his eyes filled with tears and I saw the joy and the love in his eyes.

The wedding went by in a blur, one moment I was having Carlisle place my hand in Edward's and the next thing I know we were kissing each other after becoming husband and wife. This was one of the most magical days of my life.

 **/**

"You're my wife," Edward chuckled kissing my earlobe as we danced in the center of the Cullen's backyard to I Was Made For Loving You by Tori Kelly, our first dance.

"You're my husband," I sighed, "I'm so happy that I'm with you, I love you."

"Let's get out of here, let's go on the honeymoon right now. Who cares about all these people."

I laughed and snuggled close to him. "We can't that's rude, just think this time tomorrow we'll be on our honeymoon."

"Let's not leave the bed." I laughed but still felt a bit nervous; I had yet to tell Edward I was a virgin.

"Okay," I blushed "I'm going to miss this, not seeing you all the time because of school and everything."

"Well still set time aside baby." He kissed my nose.

"Let me get in here." Alice said knocking Edward aside and taking my hands in hers. "Are you nervous?"

"For having sex with your brother, hell yeah. I'm scared, like I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm freaking the fuck out."

"Just let things happen naturally, relax when it's happening. Like I said it's going to be a little painful but it'll pass and it's going to be a whole different experience for you, promise."

"I'm going to miss you this entire week." I laughed, "Not having my best friend to talk to."

"If he pisses you off you know to call me." She laughed "Love you Bella,"

"Love you Ali."

 **/**

"Wake up baby." I heard Edward mumble, then felt myself lifted in his embrace. When I opened my eyes he was stepping off a tiny boat, carrying me up to a beautiful house.

"Where are we?" I grumbled wrapping my arms around his neck. The last thing I remember was flying for what felt like forever and then getting on a boat before I fell asleep.

"Isle Esme," He said kissing my head and setting me on a fluffy bed. I felt like I was sleeping on clouds.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him on top of me. "Hi husband."

"Hi wife," He smiled down at me supporting himself with his arms. "What is it, I see you thinking in that little mind of yours."

"I'm a virgin." I whispered staring at his mouth. "God this is a shitty time to say this but I am."

"I know," Edward smiled "I overheard you talking with Alice one day in the kitchen." He started placing small kisses on my neck.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I mumbled closing my eyes and smiling at the feeling of him kissing my neck.

"It's was something that I thought you should tell me." He mumbled moving lower and slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"I'm nervous." I said grabbing his head to stop his kisses when he places one right above my breast. "What if I'm bad at it?"

"You can't be bad at it, no one is ever bad at it. Do you want to do this, because I don't want to pressure you, we can wait."

"No," I whined, "I want to." He gave me a panty-dropping smile and finished unbuttoning my shirt. He kissed down my stomach buttoning my pants and I bit my bottom lip.

"You tell me if you want to stop, okay baby?" I felt my pants slip down my legs along with my underwear and I suddenly felt to exposed.

I instantly clamped my legs together and watched Edward pull his shirt over his head. His tattoos, they covered both arms, one to his wrist the other to his elbow. His chest was covered in them going down the side of his waist. He threw his shirt on the floor and that's when I saw the fresh ink on the inside of his bicep, and it was big, it was my name, Bella.

"Oh my god," I smiled tracing my fingers lightly over my name. "Edward that's a forever thing."

"So are you," He smiled, and that tattoo it fucking turned me on. It was hot, seeing Edward with my name on him. I didn't hear him take his pants off but I felt his bare legs on mine when he kissed back up my stomach, unsnapping my bra and taking one of my nipples into his mouth,

I moaned, I'd never experienced ecstasy like this before. "Edward…" I couldn't get my thoughts together.

"I'm going to go slow baby," He eased my legs apart. I wrapped my arms around his back and felt the head of his penis touch my entrance and I arched up, I was so sensitive. "Breathe."

I did as he said and on my third deep breath he pushed into me, and it fucking hurt. He was big, thick and I felt like this wasn't going to work. "Edward,"

"I'm not even half way in," He gasped and pushed even more. "Breathe, just please relax." He pushed in and I felt the pain, it felt like I was being torn apart. I squeezed my eyes shut, and after a few moments felt the pain ease away and Edward start to move, thrusting slowly in and out. I let out a moan, he was so thick and big and it was pleasure mixed with pain.

Edward brought his hips back "Bella-" He groaned "Fuck you feel amazing." He buried his face in my neck kissing and sucking. I bucked my hips to meet his taking him deeper and I felt complete, scratching my nails down his back, I wanted more.

I bit down hard on his shoulder and he moved taking his mouth with mine. "I love you." I groaned as he started to pick his pace up moving faster. I felt a build up low in my stomach and this burst of ecstasy and I screamed Edward's name, this had to be what Alice was explaining to me, an orgasm.

Edward kept moving, faster, grunting and then finally stilling and finishing inside of me, collapsing on top of me.

Our heavy breathing is the only thing that I heard. "That was, amazing." I chuckled kissing his tattooed shoulder. "Better then I ever expected."

"Trust me," Edward said smiling kissing me passionately "you're not bad at sex." I laughed feeling my face get red. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you." I said kissing his nose. "Can we do it again?"

"You read my mind."

 **/**

I woke up the next morning and left like a new woman, I was a married woman. Last night was one of the most memorable moments of my life. After having sex two more time Edward and I tried new things, even thought it was embarrassing he talked me through giving him a blow job, and let me tell you it was hot seeing him moan and groan to everything I was doing to him. I reached over to his side of the bed and it was cold.

"Edward?" I mumbled opening my eyes and seeing no one was in the room with me. I wrapped the sheet around me and walked out of the room into an open living room to the left and a kitchen to the right. The door to the beach was open and I saw Edward pacing on the deck with a phone to his ear.

I went over to the fridge and grabbed water, when I turned around Edward stood there a sad look on his face. "What is it?"

"We have to go back home." He mumbled.

I gave a short laugh "You're joking right?"

"Some stuff is going on back at home and my dad needs us to come back."

"Edward I thought we agreed no phones on the plane. Why are you even talking to your dad?"

"Please," He came around the island and stood in front of me "I had an amazing time last night, probably one of the best nights and I will make this up to you but we need to go."

I groaned and pushed past him "Fuck you, thanks for ruining our honeymoon." I grumbled and went in search of my suitcase for a new pair of clothes.

 **XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days, that's how long I've been back from Isle Esme. Edward didn't even come inside the house when we got home. He dropped me off and went down to Grey's to meet with his family, since then I have not seen him. No phone calls, no short stops over to see how I was, nothing.

I had two weeks before I started classes, and if I wasn't going to see Edward this whole week I was going to go crazy. I was down in the kitchen making cookies, for the third time. I was going to be living off chocolate chip cookies soon. I was so bored, Alice was with Jasper most of the time and Rosalie was focusing on doing the babies room so I was stuck at my own place.

Not to mention if I left the house I had my own driver and guard, which was weird to me. I was on my second batch of cookies; I already had four containers full of cookies.

"Hello?" I heard Carlisle yell while opening the front door.

"In here," I yelled back while placing my pan into the oven. Carlisle smiled at me when he saw all the containers.

"Well aren't you just getting busy in the kitchen." He laughed taking a seat at an island stool.

"Yeah, I haven't talked or seen Edward in two days so I'm just trying to keep myself busy." I shrugged. "Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he's safe."

"Is he, cheating on me?" I whispered while scooping more cookie dough onto a empty pan. "Alice made this comment once how people in your line of work sometimes cheat."

"He's not cheating on you." Carlisle said reaching for a cookie and popping it in his mouth. "He would never do that, because he loves you and second I would beat the shit out of him."

I chuckled "Thanks Carlisle."

"No problem Cupcake," He snatched another cookie "I'm just coming over for a short visit, can I take some of these cookie?" I nodded and he grabbed the entire container. "See you later." He leaned over and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

 **/**

 **Edward**

"Clean up the body." I sighed placing my gun back on my waist and stepping over the limp body at my feet. The warehouse we were in was silent, and I walked to the corner bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Blood splattered my face and on my shirt, I couldn't go home like this.

"Robert," I shouted to one of my guys "take me home." I texted Bella that I was on my way home but never got a reply; I assumed that she was asleep. When I got home instead of going inside I stopped in the garage first and stripping down; tossing my clothes into the washer.

I walked in the house and stopped in the downstairs bathroom, hopping into the shower and cleaning up before going upstairs. Bella laid sleeping in bed, her hair a mess and the covers pushed down around her feet. I crawled onto my side of the bed and brought her body close to mine.

"Hmm," She grumbled and slowly opened her eyes "you're home." Her arms went around my neck and kissed me. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said kissing her neck "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"Please come home every night," She whispered "I want you home with me."

It was a promise that I couldn't make; yet I still said. "I promise." I felt her feet reach to pull my boxers down and when she realized I was wearing any she smiled.

"Very nice," Bella laughed as I rolled her onto her back. I made quick work taking off her underwear and oversized shirt of mine that she wore to bed. I kissed down her stomach, I knew she liked this, and when I finally reached all the way down I let my tongue lightly skin over her soft flesh. Bella moaned and gripped my hair, fuck she was hot, I knew what she wanted. I parted her and dove right in. I devoured her, sucking, licking around her clit.

"Edward." Bella panted and I slipped a finger into her entrance "I-I need you." Smiling I licked a few more time before coming back up so I was face to face with her. I took her leg and draped it over my shoulder and thrust into her, hard.

"Fuck," I groaned once I was in her to the hilt. Her back arched and I pulled out slowly only to slam back into her. I let her leg drop and I bent down to capture her lips with mine, thrusting my tongue in her mouth.

"I love you," She moaned scratching her nails down my back "Fuck-Edward."

Thrusting faster and faster I felt her pussy clamp down on my dick and I knew she was close, I picked up my speed and Bella groaned screaming out my name as I fucked her through her orgasm. My climax was even more powerful, making my body rigid as I came and the way her pussy hugged my dick, my release was hard and I knew she had to be pregnant from all that I had felt inside her, fuck that was outrageous. That was one hell of a welcome home.

 **Bella**

I woke up with a smile on my face and I wasn't sure if it was because of the amazing sex Edward and I had last night or because he was still sleeping next to me when I woke up. It was around eight and I knew when he was usually home he slept until ten, unless I cooked breakfast. I slowly slipped out of bed and grabbed my underwear that were thrown on the floor and grabbed Edward's old big college shirt and walked downstairs. The house was so quiet; with five bedrooms it made you feel alone when you were the only one in the house. It was crazy to say or think but I wanted kids, I wanted to fill this place up.

We had pancake mix, and I found some sausage in the freezer. I whipped together the mix and I knew the smell of the sausage and the pancakes would wake Edward up any second. I was making the six pancake, setting them all on one plate, when I heard his footsteps come down the steps.

He was so handsome, abs hard as a rock, tattoos covering eighty-percent of his chest and arms and sexy smile. "Do I smell pancakes?" I smiled because he looked so hot in his boxers and nothing else. I could see my name tattooed on his inner bicep and it made me want to fuck him right here.

"Yeah," I smiled "I thought we could have breakfast and then I have to run to Target and get some school stuff. Want to come with me, please?"

"Yeah I have some time before I have to go down to the shop. I have a shit ton of cars to work on today."

My shoulders slumped, I knew what that meant; he wouldn't be home until extremely late. "K." I whispered finishing up and setting everything on the island.

"What did I say?" Edward asked grabbing his first pancake and some sausage while I got syrup.

"Nothing Edward, I thought that you'd be home at maybe a reasonable time tonight." I shrugged "Forget it."

"Bella, it's hard for me to be home at eight every night. I have a lot of work to do, you knew that going into this."

"No I didn't." I pushed my plate away, I suddenly not hungry. "I'm going to go shopping. You eat, go to work and I'll clean up later." I went upstairs and brushed my teeth and hair. I quickly changed into jeans, sandals and an old band t-shirt I had before grabbing my purse and going downstairs.

When in the car I called Alice, not giving a shit if she was with Jasper. "What's up Cullen?"

"Come to Target with me," I sighed "I'm school shopping. I need a ton of new shit and my husband is pissing me off."

Alice laughed on the other line "Alright, Jasper is going to drop me off at Target. Want to have a sleepover tonight?"

"Yes." I smiled, because I really needed some Alice time. I waited inside the store for Alice and when she saw me she ran and hugged me. "Oh I missed you little one."

"Talk to me," She said reaching for a cart "what's going on at home."

"Nothing, that's the point. He's literally never home, I eat alone, I cook alone, I watch television alone, I am alone."

"He's always worked to much." She sighed and looked at all the notebooks when we walked into the supply aisle.

"I wish he'd take some time off and chill with me. He just kept eating when I left the house too, didn't even try and fight with me."

"He's probably tired." Alice smiled showing me some folders and I liked them, she tossed them in the cart.

"I miss him, especially since we didn't get a long honeymoon." I grabbed some pens and pencils. "I didn't know marrying him I'd see him less."

"Stop being sad," Alice said grabbing me some folders, binders and grabbing a small black book bag. "Let's go get some cupcake mix, and lots of chocolate." She looped her arm with mine while her free hand pushed the cart.

"Am I being childish?" I asked as we finally ringed out.

"No you're being a wife, yes you might bitch a little but I would to if Jasper was never around and didn't get a honeymoon."

I shrugged; I didn't know what to think anymore. I paid for my supplies and we headed back to my house, which was empty. The dishes were done, that was nice but other then that Edward was gone. "You know people follow us when we drive alone, why not drive with one of the drivers?"

"I'm lazy." I sighed setting all my school stuff in the living room. "Plus I like driving and jamming out to music, I can't do that with some random driver in the car."

"Bella, it's how it's got to be. Sooner or later Edward is going to force you to use the driver, it's how my dad said he had to be towards my mom."

"Enough," I said grabbing the cupcake mix and frosting we got "lets go make these so I can get fat."

We spent the next the two hours jamming to Carly Rae Jepson's new album while baking cupcakes.

"Can I tell you something weird?" I said while icing a cupcake.

"Of course," Alice mumbled.

"I want kids, like is that weird? I don't know if it's because I'm married and it's just assumed that you should pop out kids, it's just this house is so big for just two people."

"I don't think that's weird." Alice smiled "I think that's what happens when you fall in love, you want to start a family."

"Yeah." I huffed, "I don't know." I missed Edward, even though he was here this morning. I wanted to be baking cupcakes with him, or watching a movie.

"Cheer up buttercup, we're going to have a fantastic time tonight."

 **/**

"Bella," I felt Alice nudge me "Bella your phone." I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over to grab my iPhone off the charger, the clock flashed '2:30am' at me.

"Hello?" I groaned snuggling back into my pillow. I told Alice to sleep in bed with me last night because I didn't like sleeping alone.

"Bella, it's Carlisle," I was alert now.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up and noticed Alice had passed back out.

"Do not freak out, Edwards in the hospital." My heart froze, oh my god. "He's just a little banged up, nothing to bad. Listen to me, are all the doors locked in the house?"

"Um yeah?" I rubbed the top of my head "Edward's fine right? Should I come down there?"

"No." Carlisle said quickly "Stay home, do not leave the house okay? I know Alice is with you, do not let her know something is going on. Edward should be discharged in another half hour."

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Stay inside." The line went dead.

 **Edward**

"Very lucky Mr. Cullen." The nurse smiled at me while stitching up the tiny gash on my upper arm. "The blade didn't go to deep."

I gave her a small smile; she was not someone I wanted to have a conversation with. I was working late, my shop was empty, sent the entire shop home for the night. Little did I know a few guys that Emmett had pissed off a few months ago came to take it out on me. One got away, the one that sliced my arm and also a tiny cut on my chest with a knife, the other punk that took a few good hits at my face giving me a cut lip and the start of a black eye, dead.

"Whoa, your tattoos are amazing." She was working on my arm that was covered from shoulder to wrist, the arm that on my inner bicep held Bella's name. She finished on my arm and looked at the cut on my chest, letting her hands linger a little to long. She was cute, maybe mid twenties, but just cute. She wasn't Bella, my Bella.

"I told her to not leave the house." My dad sighed walked back into the room.

"This doesn't need stitches," She placed a Band-Aid over it. "Keep the cut with stitches clean, if it bothers you take some Aspirin. As for your face, ice is the best thing that I can say."

"Thanks, are we good to go?" I asked as my dad grabbed my shirt and helped me put it on. It was a little stiff to raise my arm but nothing to bad.

"Yeah, the doctor told me to repeat all that." She blushed "I'm Becky by the way."

"Nice to meet you Becky." I said passing her and following my dad outside of the emergency room. "Did you call Emmett?"

"Not yet, the minute he hears what happen he's going to drive over to Oregon and kill other guys and I don't have enough people to send with him." My dad said ushering me into his car.

"Fucking bastards, the one that got away is lucky." I sighed pulling my phone out of my pocket and noticing I had more then ten missed texts from Bella.

 _I made cupcakes; they're on the island. –B_

 _Hope you're not still mad at me from this morning? –B_

 _I'm sorry I love you. –B_

 _I'm going to bed Alice is sleeping over. See you in the morning? Night, love you. –B_

 _Carlisle just called me, please tell me you're okay? –B_

 _Edward please if you're mad at me just tell me that you'll be home soon. –B_

I wasn't mad at her, I hadn't had my phone on me most of the day and if I did it was on silent, I never meant to ignore her.

 _On my way home now, I'm not mad at you and I'm okay. I love you. –E_

"I'm dropping you off and having Robert and Gino watch the house. Stay inside, and don't leave. I'll have Jasper come and get Alice at around eight. Take a few days off, two at the most, let that thing heal and if any of Benny's guys try something we'll know."

I nodded, my dad was right; I needed to take it easy. We weren't close the hospital, a fucking twenty-five minute drive. When we pulled up I gave my dad a small hug and walked up to the house, when I closed the front door and locked it I heard Bella's feet coming down the stairs. I turned just in time to see her throw herself at me.

"Oh my god," She cried into my chest "I was so scared, Carlisle freaked me out made me think you got shot."

I wiped at her eyes and gave her lips a tiny peck "I'm fine, just a little accident at work. Nothing to worry about, okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded "Your face," Her hand moved down my arm and I flinched with she skimmed my cut. "I'm sorry."

"Just a little cut, needs to heal." We walked into the kitchen and I immediately went to the cupcakes, they were fucking amazing. "Go back upstairs and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep now." She toyed with her wedding and engagement ring twirling it around her finger, something she only did when nervous or thinking. "You promise me you're okay?"

"Promise," I said reaching for another cupcake "grab me some milk." While she did that I sent Jasper a text to get Alice around seven, I wanted to be alone with Bella.

"Here" She slid the full glass over to me.

"I see the bags under you eyes, please go back up to sleep." I wrapped my good arm around her while my other hand held a cupcake. "I'm fine."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up? If not I'm not going to go to sleep because I haven't seen you all day." God her love was something else, I wanted to eat her up.

"I'm going to be here in the morning, promise." I kissed her "Go sleep baby." She gave me a small smile and kissed me back. I watched her walk back upstairs, her ass was something else, I loved looking at it. I walked away knowing I shouldn't have another cupcake and went into my office, I needed to clean my gun because if anyone came into this house uninvited they were dead.

 **XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Bella**

The first day of school was not something that I looked forward to, maybe because every Monday, Wednesday and Friday I had classes from 7:45 in the morning until 3:35 in the evening. Tuesdays and Thursdays I had one night class at 5:30, and it was actually a really nice class to have since it was my art class.

"Hi," A red headed girl sat down next to my in my math class. "Victoria." She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Bella," I smiled "sorry if I'm a little out of it I'm so tired." Maybe it was also because Edward and I had sex three times last night I was worn out. Things between us were better, he had taken four days off of work after his accident at work and he's actually been home at a reasonable time to when he went back.

"Same, I was up all night tossing and turning because I was so nervous." She was a gorgeous girl; her fire curly hair was cascading down her back. "Oh shit," I saw her staring at my left hand "You're married?"

"Yeah," I blushed pulling my sweat down to cover my hand. I didn't want many people to notice that I was married, mostly because it would strike up a full conversation about it.

The professor walked into class and everyone became quiet, math was not my strong suit but I still wasn't that bad at it. Once class was over Victoria walked next to me.

"What's your next class?" She asked pulling out her phone and handing it to me "Put in your number."

I programed my number in and handed it to her "Writing over on the West Court."

"Wait me too," Victoria smiled "This is perfect, maybe this first day won't be so bad after all."

 **/**

When I arrived home I slowly made my way inside, I was tired. Four classes in one day really poops you out. When I walked inside I smelled food from the kitchen and was surprised too see Edward cooking when I walked in. It brought tears to my eyes "Is all this for me?" I asked motioning to the tiny kitchen table with candles set up.

"Yeah," Edward smiled mixing something in a bowl on the stove. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Spaghetti with meatball, and garlic bread."

"Did you really cook all this?" I laughed snuggling into his side.

"Well my mom might have made it and I'm just reheating it up." He gave me a sexy smile "Go sit down, I'll serve you." I skipped over and plopped down in the chair. A few minutes later he set my plate in front of me with a glass of wine.

"This is nice." I said once he sat down opposite me with his food and wine. "What is this nice dinner for?"

"It's your first day of college, you deserve a nice dinner to come home to." I gave him a funny look while I sipped my wine, I knew there was another reason but I would wait. The dinner was good, and we talked the entire time about his day at work, my day at school and the friends I made. Once dinner was over I was loading the dishwasher when Edward cleared his throat and I looked over where he stood in the doorway.

"Edward," I gasped and saw the little puppy resting in his arms "is that what I think it is?" I set the plate down and walked over to him.

"He's a Great Dane," Edward smiled placing the grey puppy in my arms. "he doesn't have a name yet."

"He's ours?" I asked snuggling the little guy to my chest and placing kisses all on his face.

"Of course," He smiled scratching the puppy's back. "What do you want to name him?"

"Duke," I smiled as he licked my face "oh he loves me." I smiled leaning over and kissing Edward. "What is all this for, it can't be for my first day of school."

Edward scratched Duke's belly as he lay in my arms. "I have to go away for a week." My heart dropped, I knew this whole night wasn't for school. "A week, not more then that."

I stayed calm, I was not going to cry and I was not going to get angry. "Finish loading this dishwasher." I whispered brushing past him and walking out the back door to let Duke out before I went upstairs to shower.

After Duke did his business I carried him up to my bedroom, which had a tiny cage, and tons of toys and food for him, Edward really went all out. I placed Duke in his cage and went to shower, I needed to relax and I knew a shower would help. I took longer then expected and when I walked out Edward sat on the floor playing with Duke.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked tugging on a stuffing elephant with Duke.

"I don't want to talk." I mumbled walking into our closet and changing into sweats. When I walked back out I grabbed my comb and ran it through my hair. I only have a reading assignment due for Writing but I could do that tomorrow. I crawled into bed, I usually lay on my stomach but my boobs were killing me so I flattened on my back.

"Want to go lay with Mommy?" Edward whispered and lifted Duke up on the bed. His little body was so cute and he walked over to my head and curled up right neck to me.

"When do you leave?" I asked scratching Duke as his eyes slowly drifted closed.

"Tomorrow morning." Edward said getting onto his side of the bed. "Please don't be mad Bella you have to understand this is for work."

"It's fine."

I was hungry, I knew we just ate but I was still hungry. I wanted pie I really wanted pie actually. Edward sighed; he knew I was pissed off. "I'll be in my office." He walked out of the room and I picked up Duke and headed downstairs.

We barely had any junk food; I never really wanted any except for now. I grabbed the Doritos bag we had along with a box of pop tarts and a large Heresy bar. I set Duke on the couch with me while I dove into my food, I felt like I was starving, maybe it was because I had such a long day I was hungry.

"You're going to be my best friend while your daddy is away." I said taking another Dorito while petting Duke. I grabbed the remote and turned on Law and Order SVU. I was half way through an episode when I realized that I didn't want to spend Edward's last night here mad at one another. I placed on the food on the end table and went to find Edward in his office; he was sitting behind his desk looking at something on his laptop.

"Hey," I smiled walking over and turning his chair so I could climb in his lap. "what are you looking at?"

"Just training for dogs," He showed me the website opening on easy ways to train dogs. "I've never had a dog before."

"I had one when I was really little." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck "I love you, thank you for dinner and for Duke."

"I love you too, I'm sorry I have to leave I'll try to get work done fast so I can be home earlier, okay."

"Yeah baby." I said kissing him, I heard a tiny bark, and then realized I left Duke alone. "He better not be chewing on pillows." I said running into the living room only to find Duke chasing his own tail.

"Wanna go outside," I said and Duke stopped moving and followed me to the backdoor.

"Geez Bella, were you hungry?" I heard Edward say from the living room. I ignored him and walked to sit out back while Duke raced around the yard. This would hopefully tire him out. I sat on the back porch steps and groaned my boobs hurt so badly, and so did my back. Maybe the weather was changing, that had to be the issue.

I reached for the chocolate bar that I had in my pocket when I felt everything I had eaten in the last two hours start to rise. I quickly ran to the side of the house and threw up everything into one of our trashcans, I saw chunks of pasta, Dorito, and Pop Tart all of it.

"Holy fuck," I said taking a deep breath once I was finished. I needed to lie down; I called Duke over and opened the door while he ran inside. I went and grabbed a water bottle and joined Edward on the couch. I needed sleep that would help.

 **/**

"How old is he?" Alice squealed getting on the floor to play with Duke.

"He's about a month, Edward got him when he was just four weeks old." I smiled looking at Duke as he lay in Alice's lap. Edward has been gone this entire week, he was supposed to be coming home tomorrow and I was so excited, I had really missed him.

"Are you over the flu yet?" She asked standing with Duke passed out in her arms. I shook my head no.

"Every time I eat I puke it up, the most I can keep down is crackers and sometimes a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" I shook my head no "Well do you want to?" I shrugged "Are you going to speak?"

"Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know, I've never been pregnant but it would be nice to rule it out, if its not then you need to go see a doctor because it's got to be some type of flu." I took Duke from her. "I'll go, give me like twenty minutes."

When Alice left I paced I was freaking out. Yes I would love kids and to have kids right now would be nice, I guess. I was freaking out, I didn't know if being pregnant right now was a good idea. I let Duke run around while I chewed on my bottom lip, I had no idea if I was happy or angry.

When Alice returned we ran upstairs and locked ourselves in my bathroom. "What are the directions?"

"I got five of the same brand, it say to pee on the stick and we wait three minutes for a plus or minus sign."

I sat down and one by one Alice handed me a stick, I was surprised I had that much pee in me to go on each stick but by the time I was done Alice had each stick lined up on the counter. "Hey you're shaking." I looked down at my hands and placed them in my pocket.

"I've never had the talk with you brother about kids yet. I know he wants them but I don't know if he wants them now, or in three years. Fuck Alice I just started school."

"Deep breathes, this is Edward we're talking about. He's going to be calm about the whole thing." Alice was trying to keep me calm but I could see she was freaking out too.

I peaked over at all the tests and five plus signs stared back at me.

 **Edward**

Home, fucking finally. I hated being away from Bella but I had to get a job down for my dad and it needed to be far away. When I walked in the house I heard Duke barking in the kitchen. I set my suitcase down and found my beautiful wife sitting at the island doing homework with bouncing one of Duke's round toys on her food.

"Hey beautiful." I said coming up behind her and kissing her neck. Bella dropped the toy from her foot and spun around to plant a big kiss on my lips.

"I missed you," She smiled running a hand lightly over my beard. "You look tired." I was, I haven't been asleep in two days.

"I'm dead,"

She chewed on her bottom lip and I used my thumb to pull it out. "I have some exciting stuff to tell you."

"Can it wait?" I chuckled "I'm so tired I want to be fully awake when I hear anything exciting."

"S-Sure, I have a bunch of homework to do anyway so you go sleep. Everyone is coming over for dinner tonight."

I groaned, I couldn't get the first night alone with Bella. "Two hours don't let me sleep more then two hours." I kissed her passionately before bending down to scratch Duke and heading upstairs.

 **/**

When my alarmed sounded off after an hour and a half of me sleeping I felt like a whole different person. My head was clear, and I smiled when I saw that some how Duke had gotten into bed and was sleeping peacefully on Bella's pillow. I went and freshened up in the bathroom and grabbed Duke. I placed Duke out back and found Bella in the kitchen looking like a mad woman as she cooked. "Slow down," I laughed watching her go from pot to pot.

"Sorry, I'm making ravioli and I don't want them to burn and I also need to start a salad and your mom is bringing dessert thank god."

"Want me to help?" I asked grabbing her hips to stop her from moving. Her glasses were sliding down her nose and she looked distracted, and nervous.

"You burned eggs before Edward, I don't want you touching salad-"

"Hello party people!" I heard my little sister shout as she ran into the kitchen, a bottle of champagne in her hand.

"What's this for?" I laughed taking the bottle from her and looking at it.

"It's for you daddy," Alice laughed and I heard Bella gasp from behind me. "Oh fuck."

"Daddy?" I said setting the champagne on the counter "What are you talking about?" Alice gave Bella a funny look but didn't say anything. "Hello?"

"I'm pregnant," Bella whispered staring at the floor.

A bark came from outside. "I'm going to go play outside with Duke." Alice slipped by me to go outside.

I turned and looked at Bella as she turned the burners down under some pots and then turned to face me. "You're pregnant?" She nodded yes.

"I took five tests, they all came out positive." She blew out a breath "I'm going to call tomorrow to set up a doctors appointment."

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked "Bella you started school a week or so ago, and you're so young."

"I know how old I am." She snapped. The front door slammed open and my fathers voice rang through the house.

"Where are my people?" He shouted.

"Don't say anything to anyone." Bella mumbled before going back to the food. Before I could see my parent's I slipped outside and found Alice sitting in the grass playing catch with Duke.

"Sorry I spilled the beans." Alice said, "I thought she was going to tell you when you got home."

"It's fine," I sighed, "its sooner than I expected but I don't know. If Bella is okay with it then I guess I am."

"Do you want kids now?"

"Yeah I don't mind kids now but Bella, she's eighteen I feel like her life is going to be over and it's all my fault because we got married."

Alice laughed and bumped my shoulder "You didn't ruin her life you are her life. She loves you dude, and you got married. Yeah, she's eighteen but you two are the ones not having sex without condoms or birth control. Listen what I'm getting at is that she is pregnant, when we found out she was shaking, crying and didn't know what to think and then something just clicked and she was actually really happy and excited. Bella is a smart girl, she'll go to school still, damn that girl loves school she'll go until she goes into labor. So what if she has to take time off I know that girl will jump right back into school once she had this baby. Be happy Eddie, you're going to be a daddy and my best friend is your baby mama and it's going to be okay."

"You're a smart little girl." I said wrapping an arm around Alice's neck to bring her closer and kiss the top of her head. "Love you."

"Love you."

 **Bella**

I was exhausted; dinner with the Cullen's is always a fun time. Carlisle always makes everyone laugh while Emmett makes fun of everyone. Rosalie talked about finding out the sex of the baby tomorrow. Esme was chit-chatty with everyone while Alice shoved her face with food and Edward stayed quiet.

Once everyone was gone I let Duke out to go potty and went into the kitchen to wash some of the dishes. Esme had washed most of them for me but I had a few left. I was quietly humming to myself when I felt arms wrap around my waist and kisses placed on my shoulder. "I hope this baby has a beautiful heart just like yours." Edward whispered into my ear. I shut off the sink and turned to face him. "I am happy."

"You are?" Bella asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"Very, how could I not be? I could be getting a son or daughter with one of the most beautiful women in the world."

She blushed and I leaned down to kiss her. "I'm still going to go to school, then I can do online-"

"Shh," I said kissing her lips "let's take it day by day. Let's worry about online school when the time comes, okay?"

"Okay." Bella smiled, and it was a genuine smile. "I love you Edward Cullen."

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

 **XOXO**


End file.
